Kuchiki Byakuya Élete
by AliceSanpe
Summary: Sziasztok Ez az első Fanfic-em és hát mint látjátok Byakuyaról van szó. Ez tulajdonképp egy humorral vegyített szerelmi sztori lesz. Kivételesen most nem Hisana kap itt szerepet hanem egy saját elgondolásom szerinti szerelmi szálat hozok létre egy más lánykával. Remélem tetszeni fog nektek és jó olvasást kívánok hozzá :D és légyszi külgyetek véleményt, előre köszönöm :DD
1. Huncut betolakodó egy álom a régmúltból

_Kuchiki Byakuya története ~ :3_

* * *

**1. Fejezet - A huncut betolakodó, egy álom a régúltból**

Egy szép Tavaszi reggelen az ifjú Kuchiki ház örököse szaladt ki a nagy házból. Titkos kedvenc helyére igyekezett ami tavasszal volt a leggyönyörűbb, hogy miért?!

Az ijfú kuchiki szeretett elgondolkodni a virágzó cseresznyefák egész hadában. Azt a helyet még egykor az édesapja mutatta meg neki. Azóta, minden egyes tavaszi reggelen oda szökik ki nagyapja szigorú "kezei közül". Gondolataiban is csak az volt hogy minél gyorsabban odaérjen, hiszen annál több időt tud ott eltölteni.

Mikor odaért a cseresnyefa sorokhoz egy kislányt pillantott meg. Nagyon meglepődött, hiszen már jó ideje járt erre a helyre, de egyszer se volt hivatlan vendége. _Hogy kerül ide ez lány?! _- gondolta magában és szépen lassan elindult a lány felé.

Jobban szemügyre véve a hivatlan vendéget, hosszú vörös haja volt és egy igen csak vörös ám de szakadt kimonot viselt, Byakuya egyből tudta, ez a kislány nem a városból való.

A hivatlan vendég megfordult mikor észrevette hogy Byakuya közeledik felé, ő szintén csodálkozva nézett rá, de nem futott el előle, koránt sem. Szépen kivárta mígnem kellő távolságba kerültek.  
- te meg ki vagy? - kérdezte pimasz huncut hangon a kislány egy ártatlan vigyor keretében.  
Byakuyanak csak egy mogorva hümmögésre tellett. Még csak 14 éves volt de a Kuchiki ház tagja révén nagy tisztelettel részesítették mindenhol ahova csak került, de ez a kislány volt az első, aki igencsak pimasz hangnemben de még vidáman is szólt hozzá.

- még sose jött senki a rejtekhelyemre, és mivel ez az én kis helyem, tessék bemutatkozni! - erősködött a lány.  
- Kuchiki Byakuya vagyok, - válaszolt végre neki de igen csak mogorván. A kislány elkezdett nevetni rajta, de annyira hogy el is terült nevetés közben.

- Most meg mi olyan szórakoztató?! - csattant fel Byakuya, mert nagyon idegesítette a kislány modortalansága, ám valahol legbelül, egészen kicsit tetszett neki ez a nagy huncutság.

A kislány abbahagyta egy idő után a szertelen nevetést és felült, ránézett nagy mosollyal majd mutatta hogy üljön le mellé. Byakuya kiváncsi lett, de még mindig bökte az orrát, hogy valaki ennyire pimasz legyen vele, ám a kiváncsisága nyert. Leült a jókedvű idegen mellé és várt.

- vicces neved van, Byaaaakuuuuyaaa. - nevetgélt még egy sort rajta, és Byakuya csak duzzogott mellette de egy idő után elmosolyodott és úgy nézte a kislányt.

- Tudod én mindig idejárok, szeretek itt gondolkodni. - törte meg a kislány nevetését Byakuya. Öszíteségén még magát is meglepte.

- Én is, bár én nem szoktam gondolkodni, az az öregekhez való. Én a bátyuskámat várom, nem láttad véletlen? - nézett kérdően Byakuyara de ő csak megrázta a fejét hiszen ő még senkivel nem találkozott itt, kivéve ezt az egy alkalmat.

- Mi a te neved? - szólalt meg egy kis szünet után Byakuya.

A semmiből egy ajtócsapódás hallatszott!

A már felnőtt Kuchiki Byakuya ébredt az osztaga irodájában. Elaludtam volna munka közben?! - kérdezte magában miközben kiegyenesedve a székén az ajtó fele szegeszte tekintetét.  
- Jóóó reggelt Taichou - csattant fel vidáman az újdonsült elsőtiszte aki egy egészen fiatal lány volt.  
- Ohayo Taichou - szólalt meg mellette Renji álmosan.  
Byakuya próbálta összeszedni magát a másodperc tört része alatt hogy még véletlenül se látszódjon hogy ő egész éjjel itt volt és aludt.  
- Hoztam kávét Taichou. - lépett hozzá közelebb az első tiszt és letette az asztalra a frissen pörkölt kávét. Byakuya orrát egyből megcsapta a finom kávé illata, de persze megszokott módon semmilyen érzelmet nem mutatott ki.

- Köszönöm Minami. - mondta kicsit álmos hangon.

- Nekem bezzeg egyszer se hozol kávét. - jegyezte meg morcos hangon Renji aki még mindig az ajtó előtt ácsorgott.

- Mert te nem érdemled meg, - pimaszkodott Minami majd ki is nevette szegény Renjit aki még nagyon fáradt volt még ahoz is hogy visszaszoljon. A szeleburdi elsőtiszt visszafordul Byakuya felé aki már belevetette magát a munkában miközben nagy lekesedéssel iszogatta a kávét.

- Taicho nekünk mi lesz a feladatunk? - kérdezte nagy lelkesen Minami.

- Egyenlőre még nincs olyan feladat amit rátok bizhatnék... - szögezte le.

- Mázli!

- Jaj már Renji! - mordult rá Minami majd oda sompojgott Byakuya mellé és közelebb hajolt hogy lássa min is dolgozik épp. Byakuya szúrós szemekkel nézett rá a kiváncsi lányra.

- Minami jobbra távozik - monda egy kínos vigyor keretében azzal jobbra hátrált az asztal mellől.

- Ne azard már Kuchiki Taichout, inkább csak egyszerűen csináld azt amit kér és kész! - teremtette le Renji a nagy csend közepedte. Ám fél pillanattal később már azon volt bár ne szólalt volna meg. Byakuya lesütött szemekkel szép lassan felált a székről, ezt látva Renji elsápadtan nézte mi lesz ebből.

- Ezeket itt vidd el Zaraki Taichounak! - Mondta rideg, leszúró hangon, Renji enyhén remegő kézzel nyult a papírok fele majd ahogy elvette már ki is rohant az irodából. Minami ezt egy huncut mosoly keretében végig nézte, majd mikor kiment, ő is épp szökni próbált az irodából. Szörnyen utálta a papírmunkát, és általában az a "megtiszteltetés" érte hogy Byakuya nagyon sokszor befogta erre az igen csak unalmas feladatra, ám legtöbbször megszökött.

- Minami, te viszont segítesz nekem a papírmunkában, és ez uttal, - hagyott egy kis szünetet és szigorúan nézett Minamira, - nem szöksz meg előlem.  
- I...Igen is...Taichou! - eléggé megijedt Byakuyatól dehát nem volt mit tenni, ezuttal nem volt menekvés a feladatok alól. Minamit csak nem egész délelött bent fogta.

Byakuya a munka alatt az álmán gondolkozott, általában nem szokott álmodni legalább is nem szokott emlékezni rájuk, de ma reggel. Azaz álom, nem egy álom volt, egy jelenet a múltból. Tudni illik a Kuchiki ház feje, már rég nem gondolt vissza gyerek korába semmilyen okból kifolyólag. Már nem is nagyon emlékezett a gyerekkorára, ami megmaradt az csak a fájdalmas emlékek zöme volt. Ám ez a reggeli álomképe a múltjáról, nagyon is elgondolkoztatta, kezdtek feljönni az emlékek, arról a kislányról, de csak homájosan. Még a nevére se emlékezett, de azok a szeretetet árasztó szép barna szemek egész álló nap előtte voltak. Nem is hagyta őt nyugodni, és ez a nyugtalanság és mélyen elgondolkodás feltűnt Minaminak is, de neki nem volt bátorsága megkérdezni. Ismerte már jó rég óta, de sose került vele olyan szoros kapcsolatba, hogy feltehessen ilyen személyes kérdéseket... és így el is telt ez a fárasztó egyszerű nap a 6. osztagnál...


	2. Tudd mi a kötelességed!

**2. Fejezet - Tudd mi a kötelességed...**

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya már megint csak az irodában éjszakázott. Mostanság túlságosan sok munkája volt a 6. osztagnak, ebből kifolyólag szinte több éjszakáját áldozta fel hogy bent maradjon dolgozni.

Körülbelül reggel 10 óra volt...már ha ezt még reggelnek lehetett hívni. Érdekes módon ez idő alatt se Renji sem pedig Minami nem keveredett be az irodába, de persze ez 10 óra után már nem így volt.

Minami lépett be egész halkan az irodába, amire Byakuya nem ébredt fel.

- naháááát - csodálkozva lépett közelebb a kapitányához, és a szokott kávésbögrét lerakva az asztalra közelebb hajolt az alvó Kuchikihez és suttogni kezdett a fülében. - Taichou, kelljen fel...- még meg is böködte a vállát picit de semmi reakció nem volt. Byakuya nagyon mélyen aludt, nem csoda, hisz rettentően kimerítette a sok papírmunka.

Hírtelen úgy bevágódott az ajtó, épp hogy nem esett ki a helyéről.

- KUCHIKI BYAKUYA! - üvöltött Mayuri Taichou idegbeteg arcot vágva.

Minami úgy beugrott a már felébredt Byakuya mögé mint valami nyúl a bokorba. Byakuya a szokott fapofával nézett a hót ideg Mayurira.

- Mit akarsz? - eléggé feszült volt, hogy ilyen módon csak úgy berobbant az irodájába.

- Megölöm az első tiszted! - még mindig ordibálva volt hajlandó "kommunikálni". Byakuya a háta mögé pillantott a hozzá bújó Minamira aki remegett a félelemtől, és úgy kapaszkodott a kapitányi köppenybe. Ezt látva visszanézet ismét Mayurira.

- Megtudhatnám az okát is? - vonta kérdőre ismét.

- Az a kis nyomorúlt senkiházi tönkre tette az egyik kísérletemet! - Panaszkodott ingerülten, ám nem érte el a várt reakciót. Byakuyat hidegen hagyta Mayuri elmebeteg kisérletei ígyhát csak egy sóhajtás hagyta el ajkait.

Minami még mindig reszketett a háta mögött és bújt Byakuyahoz, mert nagyon félt Mayuritól.

- Megtennéd hogy kifáradnál az irodámból, sok dolgom van, és majd elbeszélgetek az első tisztemmel...efelől biztosítalak, de most ha megtennéd..! - Szúrós szemekkel nézett Mayurira aki szintén nem volt túl lelkes hogy ő csak úgy kihesegeti az irodából ezek után. Végül is dulva fulva ugyan de távozott. Byakuya ismét egy sóhajtással nyugtázta a dolgot, majd figyelmét a még mindig hozzásimuló tisztjére öszpontosította, de mielőtt ő bármit is szólhatott volna Minami röktön elkezdett hadarva mentegetőzni.

- Bocsásson meg Taichou...é-én tényleg nem akartam gondot okozni...az egész úgy történt hogy benéztem hozzájuk, hogy meglátogassam egy régi barátomat de az egyik asztalon megláttam egy...e-egy...- Byakuya csak türelmesen várta hogy kinyögje,- ...egy sütit! Jaj Taichou rettentően sajnálom, tudja mennyire rajongok a sütikért és...é-és hát...egyszerűen muszáj volt megennem...de elvileg abba a sütibe tettek volna valami különleges...öhm...valamit de én meghíjúsítottam elméletileg, de én esküszöm hogy nem akartam rosszat...! - még mindig bújt hozzá és nem volt hajlandó elhátrálni. Byakuya alig láthatóan de elmosolyodott a dolgon és szépen lassan a reszkető lány fele fordul.

- Nyugalom, ilyen egyszerű dolog miatt...nem érdemes büntetést kiszabnom. - Szólt hozzá igen csak kedves hangon amit Minami még nem igen tapasztalt. Már képes volt megnyugodni és elengedte Byakuyat, majd rámosolygott.  
- Arigatou, Taichou! - mondta örömtelien és nagy mosoly került az arcára.

- Nos akkor, térjünk rá a munkára. - majd az asztala fele fordult, ám de sehol se volt egy olyan irat amit nem intézett volna el. Érteltelnül fogta a fejét és elkezdett gondolkozni lenne-e még valami feladata. Minami ekőzben már megint lopakodott kifele, mert azt hitte hogy ismét befogja némi papírmunkára. Magátol értetődött, hogy nem akarut úgy járni mint tegnap.

- Megállni! - Parancsolt rá Byakuya mikor befejezte a gondolkodást. - Szólj Abarainak hogy ma nem kell bejönnie, és te is elmehetsz, ugyanis...nincs munka, egyenlőre! - Hangsúlyozta ki az utolsó szavát elég szigorúan.

- Igen is! - Tisztelgett neki egyet vidáman majd kirohant az irodából. Kuchiki se tétlenkedett sokat. Összepakolt az asztalán, utána magához vette a kávés bögrét amit még Minami hozott be neki, és már távozott is.

Nem igazán viselte jól mikor hírtelen adódott neki egy fél napos szabadidő, ugyan is nem igazán tudta mivel lefoglalni magát.

Ma egész jó kedve volt a szokotnál is, és ezt persze Mayuri nem ronthatta el. Kigondolta hogy benéz Kenpachihoz hátha nagy harcikedvében van. Persze Kenpachinál a harcikedv állandóan magas szinten volt.

- Kuchiki taichou! - szólt a hátamögül egy hang amire Byakuya röktön megfordul. Egy közönséges tiszt állt mögötte. - Ginrei-sama hivatja önt.

- Nem érek rá! - Eléggé lehangolódott mikor a nevet hallotta, valahogy előre sejtette már hogy ez nem egy teadélutáni meghívás.

- De uram, azt is hozzátette, hogy lehetőleg most menjen. - Mondta a tiszt eléggé tartva Byakuyatól. Ő erre csak bólintott, bár semmi kedve nem volt ehhez, de ebben az esetben nem volt lehetősége a visszautasításra.

Mikor már odaért és mindketten a teraszon voltak, Ginrei megköszörülte a torkát, majd bele is kezdett.

- Eléggé kényes ügyről van szó! - Ezt hallva Byakuyanak azonnal elment az életkedve, nem mintha álltalában olyan nagyon boldog szokott volna lenni, de ez különösen illúzió romboló volt számára, de itt nem ért véget a dolog, - Különösen fontos hogy biztosítsuk a klánunk fennmaradását, és ezzel most van éppenséggel egy kis gond, mert ugyan is neked még nincs, - és itt röktön félbe is szakította Byakuya.

- Elég, pontosan tisztában vagyok a helyzetemmel de, - Ginrei leteremtő szemekkel ránézett és közbe is szólt röktön.

- Én ezt koránt sem így látom. Tudd mi a kötelességed Byakuya! De az a helyzet, hogy mostanára már elfogyott a türelmem...

- Mégis mit vársz tőlem?! - Byakuya már kezdett nagyon feszült lenni.

- Először is ne merj velem ilyen hangon beszélni! Másodszor, keresned kell egy új feleséget magadnak! - Ahogy befejezte a válaszát Ginrei, nagyon meghökkent. Egy szava se volt már az öreghez, de hogy ilyet mondjon neki pont ma. Fel volt háborodva tőle, és egy szó nélkül fordult el és távozni készült mikor Ginrei még utána szólt.

- Egy hónapod van rá, hogy össze kapd magad és találj valakit, ha nem sikerül én választom ki az illetőt! - de ez után már csak a bejárati ajtó nagy csapódása hallatszódott a háta mögül.

* * *

- Ennél jobb napom nem is lehet! - Örvendezett a gyakorló tér mellett ülve Minami.

- Élvezd ki mert ilyen nem gyakran lesz Nii-samanal. - Válaszolt a mellette ülő Rukia. - Tudod ő nem nagyon szereti ha nincs semmi dolga, nem valja be de unatkozik akkor.

- Tényleg? - meglepett arcal fordult Rukiahoz aki csak rábolintott válasz képpen. - Ezt nem is gondoltam volna a Taichou-ról...furi.

- Annyira azért nem, - ezt követően elkezdett kuncogni Rukia. - De tudod hallottam nem rég, hogy keresztbe tettél Kurotsuchi Taichounak. - és ezt követve már fetrengett a röhögéstől, de még folytatta, -...else hiszem hogy pont a sütiért való nagy rajongásod miatt kerültél bajba!

Minami duzzogva hallgatta Rukia kacarászását és hagyta hogy kiszórakozza magát a dolgon.

- Ez egy cseppet se vicces, simán kaphattam volna büntetést is, csak persze az volt a mázlim, hogy a Taichou ma egészen elnéző volt.

- Tudod Minami egyszer a süti fogja a vesztedet okozni! - és csak nevetgélt tovább.

- Nade Ru-chan!

- Bocsi-bocsi, minden esetre legközelebb figyelj oda kinek a sütiét nyúlod le! - Most már befejezte a nevetgélést Rukia de persze még vagy 3 órán keresztül beszélgettek Minamival. Nyilván nem egy helyen, közben sétáltak, útközben össze is futottak Rangikuval, na tőle igen csak nehezen szabadultak ám mikor már váltak volna el mert már esteledett, ismét Rangiku szaladt feléjük.

- Ezt nem fogjátok elhinni mit hallottam nem rég két lánykától. - Kucogott miközbent közölte nagy lelkesen a két lánynak.

- De gyorsan Rangiku-san ha lehet, nekem időre kell hazamennem. - Sürgette Rukia.

- Kuchiki kapitánynak ismét feleséget kell keresnie! - és ez után úgy felnevetett hogy minden bizonnyal egész Seireitei hallhatta, de ez persze szokás szerint nem érdekelte és fuldokolt a nevetéstől.

Rukia és Minami viszont döbbente néztek Rangikura, nem hittek a fülüknek ezeket hallva. Egy percnyi sokk után csak ugyan döbbent arcal összenéztek, de szintén tanácstalanok maradtak.

* * *

Byakuya a régi megszokott helyén gondolkozott, a sok cseresznye fa között sétált lehajtott fejjel. Nem akart magának új feleséget. Bőven elég volt az is neki hogy Hisanat elvesztette, igaz már rég történt, de nem akarta megint egyedül végezni. Makacsul ragaszkodott ahoz is hogy ő eddigis boldogult egyedül, és ez most sincs másképp.

Ezeket végig gondolva eszébe jutott a tegnapi álma. Erősen gondolkozott hátha eszébe jut a lány neve, de sehogyse sikerült emlékeznie. Volt benne egy motoszkáló érzés, mintha még, most is vele lenne...nem érezte olyan távolniak már, de ahogy ezeket végig gondolta röktön elvetette és csak bosszankodott magában tovább., boklászva a sok cseresznyefa alatt...


	3. Minden a feje tetejére áll!

**3. Fejezet – Minden a feje tetejére áll!**

* * *

A fiatal Byakuya ébredt fel régi szobájában, és nem akár hogyan. A rejtélyes kislány verte fel szó szerint a saját párnájával.

- Ébredj már, Byaki-sama! - ütögette nevetgélve a lány.

Byakuya egy idő után felült és a lány fele fordult. Már megint álmodom?! - Gondolta magában, miközben a reggeli álmossággal küszködött.

- Mi a probléma? – a hangja eléggé nyűgös volt, mintha hajnali 2-ig fenn lett volna.

- Megígérted, hogy ma megmutatod az akadémiát. – nézett rá csillogó szemekkel a tökmag. Byakuya látta is rajta hogy nagyon izgatott.

- És ezért kellett felkelteni fél hatkor? – értetlenkedett a fiatal Kuchiki.

- Igen, talán most haragszol ezért, Byaki-sama? – szomorodott el hírtelen a kislány.

- Ne beszélj butaságokat. – mosolygott rá kedvesen Byakuya és megsimogatta a kislány fejét.

- Ne mááááár! Összekócolod a hajam! – puffogott a tökmag.

- És? Általában olyan kis kócimóci vagy. – Piszkálódott vele Byakuya, amire a kislány elkezdte megint ütögetni a párnával.

- Nem is igaz! – Tiltakozott ellene, de Byakuya csak kinevette és felpattanva az ágyról elfutott előle, de természetesen a kis pöttöm követte. Szó szerint felforgatták a házat a nagy kergetőzéssel, és közben Byakuya csak jobban piszkálódott a lánykával.

A kergetőzés úgy ért véget hogy a kislány gondolt egyet és rafinált módon Byakuya elé kerülve jól fejbe dobta a párnával.

Erre ébredt fel Byakuya valójában. Értetlenül nézett maga elé hogy már megint egy múltbeli részlet, de mint legutóbb, most se tudta felidézni magában a lány nevét. Ám ma reggel más is aggasztotta, nem csak az álmai. Az is megfordult a fejében, hogy ma esze ágába sincs bemenni az irodába. Véletlenül se akart kimenni a házból. Ehhez elég indok volt az, hogy kötelezően keresnie kell egy lányt magának.

Bosszantó egy napom lesz ma, biztosan tudom. – Gondolkozott el ismét, - kivételesen kerülnöm kell a munkát egész nap! – Folytatta a gondolta menetet, de közben már felöltözött és indult kifelé. Egyszerű cél vezértelte. Reggeli kávé elfogyasztása, de amint kilépett az ajtón rögtön feltűnt, hogy valaki már készített kávét. Ezért sietősen a konyhába ment.

- Jó reggelt Nii-sama. – köszönt még szintén álmosan Rukia. Látszólag épp végzet a kávéfőzésével.

- Viszont. – lépet közelebb a pulthoz, - öntenél nekem is kávét! – kérte egész nyűgösen Rukiat.

- Már töltöttem neked is, mert épp készültem bevinni ahogy általában szoktam. – Byakuya erre csak helyeslően bólintott egyet, majd mikor Rukia átnyújtotta neki a bögréjét, odavánszorgott az asztalhoz és leült.

Rukianak rögtön eszébe jutott, amit tegnap Rangiku mesélt nekik, de egyáltalán nem volt mersze rákérdezni egy ilyen roppant kényes témára, és ezért hagyta is a dolgot. Különben se volt biztos abban hogy Rangiku igazat mondott-e.

Lassan be is fejezték a közös kávézgatást. Ugyan úgy csendben voltak, mint általában minden ilyen alkalomkór. Nem nagyon beszélgettek, ám ha még is megszólalt valamelyikük az csak Rukia volt, és az a párbeszéd se tartott túl sokáig.

De most egészen más történt. Egy pokollepke szállt be az ablakon és Byakuya előtt repdesett, míg át adta az üzenetet, ami a következő volt:

_Minden osztag kapitányának, fontos kapitányi gyűlés 5 perc múlva!_

Byakuya egyáltalán nem örült ennek, hiszen ma kivételesen lógni akart a munkából, de hát ha ilyenre vetemedik, szinte sosincs szerencséje. Rukia meglepetten nézte Byakuyat aki sietősen magára kapta az kapitányi egyenruháját és csak ugyan sietve távozott.

Remélhetőleg ne legyen semmi kavarodás, és akkor megtudom látogatni még ma Ichigot is. – Gondolkozott el Rukia, és viszonylag elég ráérős volt ma neki. Ráadásul még pizsiben volt. Na persze ez őt egyáltalán nem zavart. Neki, ellentétben Byakuyaval, nyugalmas napnak ígérkezett a mai.

* * *

- Fuss, Renji Fuuuuuuuss! – üvöltött Minami rémülten aki Renji hátán lógott, a szerencsétlen meg csak rohant az iroda felé, de úgy mintha ágyúból lőtték volna ki. Hogy miért, a legjobb indokuk, az a lánysereg volt, aki őket üldözte, követelve azt hogy had jussanak Byakuya közelébe.

- Uram isten, ezek mindjárt utolérnek minket! – közvetítette Minami a helyzetüket, és persze ettől Renji még inkább belehúzott a futásba.

- Csak azt nem értem, hogy miért utazol a hátamon?! – panaszkodott a vörös, futás közben.

- Ne kérdezz, hanem fuss már! – tért ki a válasz elől Minami. A mérges női „haderő" aki őket üldözte, jobban érdekelte mint a magyarázkodás.

Egyébként sem voltak már messze az irodától, ugyan is látszódott a bejáratot a távolban, és mikor odaértek, a másodperc töredéke alatt jutottak be és zárták be az ajtót maguk mögött. Gondolkodás nélkül még egy torlaszt is készítettek az ajtó elé, hogy minél inkább megnehezítsék a sok nő bejutását az irodába. Mikor ezzel készen voltak, nagy megkönnyebbültséggel fújták ki a levegőt.

- Tőled mit követelnek Renji? – kíváncsiskodott Minami egy idő után.

- Azt, hogy had jöhessenek be velem dolgozni... de mit ne mondja ez elég hülye kérés, na és tőled mi akarnak?

- Hát azt, hogy váltsak osztagot, de jó lenne tudni, hogy miért zavar ennyi nőt, hogy a 6. osztagban vagyok.

- Jó lenne tudni, mi baja van a legtöbb nőnek ma?! Front van vagy mi a fene?! Vagy tán a havi borzalmakat élik át? – Elmélkedett hangosan Renji.

- Te hülye! ÉN IS NŐ VAGYOK ÁM! – förmedt rá mérgesen Minami és még fejbe is vágta.

- Jól van már nyugodj meg! Nem azt mondtam, hogy minden nő, hanem hogy a legtöbb nő, és különben is, mit ütögeted a saját hadnagyodat?! – Magyarázkodott Renji és a végére már egész fenyegetővé vált a hangja.

- Már nem azért de szerintem a kapitány sokkal jobban csinálja ezt! – Rombolta le Minami, Renji egóját ezzel az egy mondatával.

- Eh... ezt még visszakapod! – Duzzogott Renji és visszakozott a szópárbajozástól.

- Na persze. – Mosolygott jókedvűen Minami.

Váratlanul egy kis rózsaszín hajú lány mászott be az ablakon. Minami rögtön Renji mögé vetődött.

- Áttörték a védelmeeeet! – rimánkodott Renji mögül.

- Nézzél már néha ki a fejedből, te lány, ez csak Yachiru! – Mondta tök higgadtan Renji, és csak fogta a fejét Minami hülyesége miatt.

- Hihihiiii... napot, Ananász és Tökfejke...- köszönt nevetgélve Yachiru.

- Nade Yachiru-senpai! , - csattant fel Minami és azonnal kijött Renji mögül, - így csak a bátyám szokott hívni! – duzzogott, és cuki szemekkel nézett Yachirura aki közben már rá is ugrott Minami vállára.

- Tudtátok hogy a kapitányotoknak feleség kell egy hónapon belül? – nevetgélt Yachiru.

- Szóval Rangiku nem kamuzott? – lepődött meg Minami.

- Miiiiiiii?! – Döbbent meg Renji és szinte többet nem is tudott kinyögni.

- Ühüm... bögyöske nem beszélt mellé a szakétól kivételesen!

- ÁHÁÁÁ! Szóval ezért van ez a nagy zsongás a lányok között. – világosodott meg Minami.

- Jókor esett le, mit ne mondjak. – mondta még mindig kicsit sokkoltan Renji.

- Fogd be Ananász! – förmedt rá Minami, és kicsit zavarba is jött mert már megint ő jött ki hülyén szokás szerint a dologból.

* * *

**Eközben már a kapitányi gyűlésen...**

- Van némi probléma a lidércekkel. Azóta hogy Aizennek volt ez a kis szervezkedése, nagyon felbátorodtak, és egyre több az újabb Vasto Lord, hiába győztük le Aizent és a lázadó követőit. – Kezdett bele a fontos témába a Főkapitány.

- Ez így igaz uram, - helyeselte Soi Fon, - A titkos hadtest egyik csoportja, akiket ilyen megfigyelésekkel bíztam meg, ugyan ezt tapasztalja mostanában. De...

- Ugyan már, nincs olyan nagy probléma hisz már nem birtokolják a lélekbontót , - Szólt közbe Kyoraku, de amint ezt elmondta rögtön csalafinta vigyorral Byakuyara nézett és folytatta amit elkezdett , - és különben is, van egy sokkal üdítőbb témánk is, ugye Kuchiki? – Erre az említett személy csak mérges, leszúró szemekkel pillantott rá Kyorakura, ő meg persze csak jobban belemerült a témába, - Had adjak egy tanácsot, szerintem olyat válassz, akinek jók a testi adottságai, - és már mutogatta is hogy elsősorban a nagy női idomok a lényeg, - érted ugye? – az a csalafinta vigyor még mindig nem szűnt meg az arcáról és Byakuya csak egyre idegesebb lett, de még tudta türtőztetni magát.

- Ez ostobaság, - Szólt bele Kenpachi fapofával ahogy azt általában tette, - Legyen erős a csaj aztán kész, legalább nem fogsz unatkozni! – Byakuya már lesütött szemekkel nézte a padlót és még inkább feszültebb lett.

- Én pedig egyikőtökkel se értek egyet, - Szólalt meg ezuttal Ukitake, - fontos hogy okos legyen és gondoskodó. Már pedig ez jól jön, ha öröklés szempontjából tervez valaki feleséget. – Mondta kedvesen, de ez kicsit se csillapította Byakuya feszültségét, inkább csak fokozta.

Yamamoto megelégelte a fecsegést és egy jó nagyot dobbantott a botjával.

- Elég ebből! Nem azért gyűltünk össze hogy tanácsokat adjunk Kuchiki Taichounak, és ez különben is a magán ügye! – Igyekezett lezárni ezt a témát, de kivételesen semmit se ért el a leteremtő hangjával.

- Nade ez igen is fontos téma, - Védte meg a csevejt Kyoraku, - Ugyan papus, sokkal fontosabb téma ez, mint a lidércek, pár ártalmatlan Vasto Lordocska nem jelent olyan nagy veszélyt.

- Annyiban egyet értek hogy igen csak érdekes egy téma, - szolt közbe Unohana, és némi segítséget nyújtott Kyorakunak, - de az is igaz, hogy ez Kuchiki-san magán ügye, és ahogy elnézem, nem kíván erről beszélgetni. – Ez után Byakuya megnyugodott kicsit. Reménykedett, hogy ezzel le is szálnak a témáról, de Kyoraku nem hagyta annyiban. Folytatta a jobbnál jobb ötleteit, de persze ezt Ukitaki mindig kijavította a saját meglátása szerint, Kenpachi meg a nők harci szelleméről kezdett beszélni, Soi Fon is beszállt és kielemezte a munka kapcsolatok előnyeit és hátrányait, ebbe viszont Toushirou is beleszólt és elkezdte idegesen ecsetelni, hogy kerülje a szake imádó nőszemélyeket, mert veszélyesek az egészségére, a munkájára, és a lelki nyugalmára és még felsorolt pár dolgot. Unohana se bírta ezek után szó nélkül és lekezdett előadást tartani a szívügyek és az érzelmek fontosságáról, persze ebből nagy vita kerekedett, mert Komamura kitért a külsőre, de persze nem olyan téren, mint az elején Kyoraku.

Így ment ez vagy néhány órán keresztül, míg Byakuyanak végleg elfogyott a türelme, és ott hagyta a bandát. Yamamoto csak ült a székében és már érdeklődve hallgatta a többieket.

Byakuya csak mérgesen igyekezett az irodája fele. Mikor már látótávolságba ért, feltűnt neki a női sereg a bejárat előtt és csak ennyit mondott magában: Vétettem valamit a világ ellen, hogy ma ez történik?! – Bosszankodott magában. De nem kellett törnie magát, hogy hogyan kerülje ki a sok nőt, egyszerű villámlépéssel már bent is volt az íróasztala mögött.

- Hihihiiiii... megjööööött! – Őrjöngött Yachiru mikor meglátta Byakuyat.

- Végre Taichou, már azt hittük sose jön. – Könnyebbült meg Minami.

- Kellemetlen lett volna, ha itt ragadunk egész napra a Taichou nélkül. – Szólalt meg Renji, de Byakuya egyikőjük re sem figyelt igazán, rettentő dühös volt és már annyira nem bírta a feszültséget hogy rácsapott egy jó nagyot az asztalra. Erre mindhárman meglepve nézték Byakuyat, mert nem tudták elképzelni mi baja lehet. Ráadásul még ilyet sosem csinált.

- Tűnés az irodából, most! – förmedt rájuk egyszer csak Byakuya.

Renji eléggé meghökkent a dolgon de ő egyből szót fogadott és fogta Yachirut majd meglépett az ablakon keresztül. Minami viszont eléggé megdöbbenve ácsorgott tovább ahol volt. Vele ellentétben Renji sokkal többször látta ilyennek már Byakuyat, de ez Minami esetében egész másképp volt. Egyáltalán nem látta még ilyennek, és nagyon megdöbbente a dolog, és kicsit félt is.

- Mit nem értettél meg az előbbi utasításból?! – egyre csak feszültebbé vált így is.

- N-nade... Taichou...

- **Azt mondtam,** ... **KIFELÉ**! – Már rég elfogyott a türelme, de nem is Minamival volt baja, ám nem tudta türtőztetni magát. Minami nagyon megijedt az erőteljes utasítástól, és azonnal ki is ment. Csak futott haza, és út közben egyszer se jutott eszében megállni, még véletlen se. Bántotta a dolog, hogy így elküldte, pedig ő semmi rosszat nem csinált. Most az egyszer valóban nem.

Byakuya csak lehuppant gondterhelten a székére és a fejét fogva sóhajtott egy nagyot. Szörnyen érezte magát, és még mindig tele volt feszültséggel. Teljesen elege volt a mai napról, és a kötelességéből is. Szitkozódott magában és többek között újra meg újra ismételgette azt is hogy bár ne kelt volna fel ma... _hiszen, ezen a napon, minden a feje tetejére állt!_


	4. Valami új kezdete

4. Fejezet -

Kuchiki Byakuya a tegnapi rémes nap után hülyére dolgozta magát, annyira ideges volt. Egész éjjel szinte semmit nem aludt. Még a szemei alatt se voltak karikák reggel, ami az alvás hiányra utalt volna. Na persze nem csak dolgozással töltötte az estéjét akkor. Sokat gondolkozott és igen csak érdekes pontra jutott. Elhatározta magát, hogy meglép egy kis időre innen. Mivel át gondolta, milyen fontos is ez a kötelesség, amit igazából rákényszerítettek, de ha már egyszer még meg van az, hogy saját maga válasszon... hát nem taszítja el a lehetőséget. Már azt is kigondolta, hogy miként fog távozni. Először is, nem hagyja magán az egyenruhát. Valami átlagos kimonót fog felvenni így legalább nem lesz az egyből hogy ő egy fontos személy.

Ezzel gyorsan haza is ment, útközben nagy is ügyelt, hogy senkivel ne találkozzon. Miután hazaért átöltözött, ahogy azt eltervezte, némely szükséges dolgot magához vett, és nem is tétlenkedett ott tovább. Rögtön el is indul, méghozzá elég sietősen. Minél előbb vágyott a nyugalomra... Lassacskán elég messzire is került a várostól.

- Akkor megteszed, hogy elviszed ezt a csomagot a bátyádnak? - kérdezte semleges hangnemmel Kenpachi.

- Igen, már ma elviszem neki Zaraki Taichou. - mondta kicsit visszafogott lelkesedéssel Minami, ugyan is eléggé furdalta a gondolatait a tegnapi kis incidens Byakuyaval.

- Nehogy eltévedjél út közben Tökfejke, hiszen a bátyuskád nem a városban lakiiiik, hihihi... - figyelmeztette Yachiru.

- Ugyan, a tenyeremen jobban eltévednék, mint a bátyám házához vezető úton. - és ezt követően elég magabiztossá vált és elmosolyodott.

- A lényeg hogy kapja meg, az nem érdekel, hogy mennyi ideig tart, vagy hogy eltévedsz-e és így tovább, értetted? - Tért vissza a lényegre Kenpachi.

- Igen is... nem lesz semmi probléma, pikk-pakk végzek ezzel a kis feladattal. - jelentette ki nagyvonalúan Minami, azzal távozott az irodából. Rögtön el is indult kifelé a városból. Hisz minél előbb túl akart esni ezen az apró kis feladaton.

- Minami! - kiabált utána Renji, és oda is szaladt hozzá.

- Mi az, baj van? - eléggé meg volt lepődve, és semmi ötlete nem volt arra mit keres itt a hadnagya.

- Bocs, de nem láttad valahol a Taichout, még nincs bent az irodában, és azt gondoltam talán veled van. - mondta Renji és látszódott rajta hogy eléggé tanácstalan.

- Én ma még nem is találkoztam vele, de szerintem még otthon lehet.

- Elképzelhető, egyébként te hová készülsztél?

- A bátyámhoz, - válaszolt és a hangjából kifolyólag nem vetette szét a boldogság, - ezt a kis csomagot el kell neki vinnem, Zaraki Taichou kért meg rá.

- Elég különös...

- Még is micsoda? – Furcsállta a kijelentést.

- Hát Zaraki Taichoura nem jellemző, hogy küldözget bármiféle csomagot is, nem mondta mi van benne? – kíváncsiskodott tovább Renji.

- N...-nem...de tényleg, furcsa, na mindegy majd elmondom mivolt benne ha átadtam a bátyámnak. – Zárta le a beszélgetést Minami.

- És mond csak, nem fogsz te eltévedni? - Értetlenkedett továbbra is Renji.

- Aj már, miért gondolja mindenki azt hogy eltévedek?! - Puffogott Minami és megint kicsit zavarba jött.

- Egyértelmű, mert akárhányszor tetted is ki a lábad a városból, eltévedtél...- válaszolta szemrehányóan Renji.

- Nem is igaaaz! - mentegetőzöttm de hiába. Ő maga is jól tudta, hogy ez pontosan így volt. A beszélgetésük ezenfelül, nem tartott túl sokáig. Renji visszaindult az irodába.

Vett egy nagy levegőt és szép lassan elindult. Felmerült benne út közben, milyen rég nem is látta már a testvérét. Bár az is igaz, hogy jó oka volt rá hogy nem sűrűn látogatta. Nem nagyon szeretett erről beszélni másoknak, ugyan is az ő bátyja is egy halálisten volt, és ő pontosan a testvére miatt ment halálistennek még mikor sokkal fiatalabb volt. Rajongott érte, de persze ez nem tartott örökké. Mikor még tanuló volt a bátyja egyik nap lelépett és azóta nem nagyon hallottak felőle ő se. Nem hagyott neki semmilyen üzenetet hátra ami nagyon fájt neki. Csak rá egy évvel kapott egy levelet tőle, de az az egy év magány. Az volt a második pokol az élete során. Ez nagyon jól belevésődött az eszébe, és talán a szívébe is. Jó pár év elteltével azonban már enyhült kissé a kapcsolatuk, de már nem lehetett minden a régi. Hogy bánta-e? Azt maga se tudta, de egy biztos volt. Még egy olyan rossz élményt nem akart többet elviselni, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem is kell.

Mikor feleszmélt a nagy gondolkodásból, eléggé meghökkenve látta, hogy egy kicsi és számára egyáltalán nem ismerős falucskát került ki. Ez egyet jelentett azzal hogy fogalma se volt hova került és hogy hol van.

Jaj ne, ú-úgye nem?!...ne hogy már megint eltévedtem volna?! Francba már hogy Renjinek mindig igaza lesz! - Gondolta magában közben már megtorpant. Visszanézett a kicsi falura, amit elhagyott, majd maga elé tekintett, de sehol se látott egy ismerős helyet vagy esetleg egy ismerős arcot...

- Nézzétek már azt a fazont! - mondta egy rozoga ház küszöbén ülő férfi. Ő és a társai pimaszul bámulták Byakuyat, aki persze teljes magabiztossággal haladt előre céltalanul.

- Nekem valahogy ismerősnek tűnik ez a piperkőc... - mondta egy idő utána a férfi egyik cimborája.

- Miket nem mondasz te barom, még is honnan ismernéd, - azzal még tarkón is vágta a harmadik ott lévő férfi a barátját, - gondolkozhatnál néha, idióta!

Az első hangadó férfi felállt még pár másodpercet tétovázott, de aztán...

- Hé te! - szólt oda erélyesen Byakuyanak, de persze ő erre még nem állt meg, - Hozzád beszélek te bájgúnár, megállhatnál már az istenért! - Erre viszont megtorpant, de nem fordult vissza.

- Mit akarsz?!

- Nézd má'...még neki áll feljebb...- Morgolódott az egyik, aki még a küszöbön ült.

- Nem szeretjük az idegeneket, akik csak úgy bepofátlankodnak a területünkre, de az átutazók a legrosszabbak, szóval...fordulj vissza és takarodj! - a többi férfi erre csak röhögni kezdett és várták mit lép erre Byakuya.

- Nem áll szándékomban! - és ezzel tovább is indult előre.

- Mit pofázól?! - háborodott fel az egyik mire a társai már felálltak, - Ne merészelj levegőnek nézni minket!

- Nyírjuk ki! - üvöltött fel az egyik leghátulról, mire mind futásnak eredtek Byakuya fele. A másik pillanatban már mind a földre kerültek, egyik hol a lábát, másik meg a fejét fájlalta. Byakuya ezúttal feléjük fordult mire a négy férfi rémülté vált és már fogták is magukat és ijedten futottak el onnan. Ezután már békésen sétálhatott tovább és viszonylag gyorsan ki is ért a faluból. Az utat innentől már eléggé terjedelmes cseresznyefák kísérték. Meg is állt egy picit az egyik alatt, jó mély levegőt vett. Jól esett neki ez a mély csend, ám amint ez végig futotta gondolatain pont fölötte egy reccsenést hallott az egyik nagy ág felől, és a másik pillanatban már valaki leesett a fa teteéről és egyenesen Byakyuya ölében landolt...


	5. Ölembe hullt szerencse

_**5. Fejezet – Ölembe hullt szerencse**_

* * *

Byakuya eléggé döbbent volt mikor feldolgozta a rövid eseménysorozatot, hogy valaki csak úgy az ölében landolt. A számára még ismeretlen személy viszonylag gyorsabban észbe kapott és kimászott az öléből és rögvest kezdte is a bocsánatkérést.

- Jesszusom, én annyira sajnálom a dolgot remélem nem haragszik... - és itt el is akadt a mondandójában és teljesen meg volt lepődve, - T...Taichou?! - szólalt meg újra Minami, ugyan is ő volt az, aki az ölébe esett. Azt is hozzá kell tenni, hogy nem csak ő volt ledöbbenve, de Kuchikit is eléggé meglepte a dolog. Mindenre számított csak pont a hiperaktív, lelkes első tisztjére nem.

Körülbelül öt percig biztosan döbbenten néztek a másikra, bár egy idő után Byakuya erőt vett magán és kérdőre vonta az előtte ücsörgő Minamit.

- Hogy kerülsz ide?! - megpróbálta tartani magát a szigorú hangneménél, de jelen pillanatban ez nem volt valami sikeres, ugyan is inkább a meglepettség volt az ami jobban kivehető volt.

- É...-én csak...feladatot teljesítek...d-de...magának koránt sem itt kellene lennie!

- Nem egészen, mert...

- Mert? - kíváncsiskodott tovább Minami.

- Mert fontos dologban járok el. - vágta rá gyorsan a kifogását Byakuya, bár azt maga se tudta miért füllent pont a saját beosztottjának.

- Nadeeee...akkor miért nincs egyenruhában? - kezdett már gyanakodni Byakuyara hogy itt valami sántít. Itt meg is akadt a faggatózás, ugyan is nem tudott tovább érvelni.

- Na jó, nem áll szándékomban elmondani miért, de... - és itt Minami azonnal félbeszakította.

- Az újraházasodás miatt ment el, igaz?

- Istenem, már te is tudod! - Fogta a fejét Byakuya és megint elfogta az a nyomasztó érzés amit még a kapitányi gyűlésen érzett.

- Nem akarok illúzióromboló lenni Taichou, de...szerintem már mindenki tudja.

- Akkor jól tettem, hogy elmentem...- jegyezte meg halkan Byakuya. Ezt követően felállt és most már ugyanolyan komoly volt, mint általában, - minden esetre foglalkozz a feladatoddal, és felejtsd el, hogy velem találkoztál. - majd ezt követően tovább is sétált. Minami kapott az alkalmon és felpattant.

- Had menjek magával Taichou! - kezdte óvatos hangsúllyal fűzni Byakuyat.

- Nem! - Szögezte le az álláspontját elég erőteljesen.

- Hát jóóóó... akkor szerintem én visszamegyek és elmondom, hogy merre lépett meg a Taichou.

- Kétlem, ugyan is biztos vagyok benne, hogy eltévedtél. - vágott vissza elég magabiztos hangon, és egy nagyon pici mosoly is megjelent az arcán.

- Ez nem is igaz! Tudom hogy most hol vagyok és hogy merre kell hazamenni! - ijedten mentegetőzött Minami de már rég elbukta a dolgot ugyan is nagy zavarában nem volt elég meggyőző a hangja. Byakuya ezt hallva nem fordult ugyan vissza de megállt.

- Akkor mond meg hol vagyunk most épp.

- H-hát...öhm...i-izé...jó, oké, tényleg eltévedtem. - ismerte be végül duzzogó hangon , - de most képes lenne itt hagyni?! Hiszen azt se tudom merre kellene mennem! - kezdett bepánikolni Minami. Byakuya ez után csak egy nagyot sóhajtott.

Bosszantó egy helyzet, de tényleg nem lenne valami okos dolog itt hagyni. - gondolkodott el a dolgon Byakuya majd visszanézett a durcás, de leginkább kétségbe esett első tisztjére.

- Jól van. Velem jöhetsz.

- Juhééééééééé...- örvendezett nagy lelkesen Minami és még rá is ugrott Byakuya hátára, - és merre megyünk?! ja és a Taichou errefele szeretne párt találni, juj ugye segíthetek a vadászatban? kéreeeem!

- Álljon meg a menet! Csak annyit engedtem meg, hogy velem jöhetsz, de semmi több. - mordult rá Byakuya a lelkes lánykára.

- Ez nem fer, pedig a hasznára lennék..

- Megoldom magam is! - mondta elég rideg hangon, amire Minami megadóan leszállt a hátáról. Egyenlőre úgy volt vele, hogy nem feszegeti tovább Byakuya idegeit. Nem akart megint úgy járni, mint legutóbb.

Ez után tovább indultak és kis csend ült be közöttük, bár Minami nagyon fel volt dobva, hogy nem kell egyedül bolyongania. Byakuya viszont minden volt csak lelkes nem, ugyan is nem egészen így tervezte el a kis "szabadságát" , de azért nem volt teljesen ellene a dolognak.

- Taichou...segít eljutni a bátyámhoz, ő az Északi 77-es körzetben lakik. - Szólalt meg kicsit visszafogott hangon Minami, viszont nem látta meglepetnek Byakuyat ahhoz képest hogy az egy igen csak veszélyes környék volt. Elég távol volt a várostól ezért ott volt a leggyakoribb Lidérctámadás, ezért sincsenek ott olyan sokan, mert veszélyes az egyszerű lelkek számára.

Egy rezzenési kétség se volt a kapitánya arcán, úgy tűnt mintha mindent tudna a bátyjával kapcsolatban. Egy pici csend után válaszolt csak.

- Nem bánom, de mennyire sürgős odaérned? - kérdezte higgadtan Kuchiki.

- Zaraki Taichou azt mondta, hogy nem sürgős csak hogy kapja meg a csomagot.

- Értem, rendben van!

Ezt meg beszélve ismét csend lett köztük. Byakuya felidézett néhány emléket, ugyan is az igazság az volt, hogy nagyon is jól ismerte Minami bátyját, túlságosan is jól. Egy idősek voltak, ezért egy csoportba is kerültek régen. Bár ez nem volt egy egyszerű barátság, sokkalta inkább vetélytársak voltak. Minami bátyja sokat piszkálta Byakuyat, hiszen ő is épp olyan hiperaktív volt legtöbbször, mint a huga. Sokszor volt olyan is hogy megküzdöttek egymással, veszekedés szinte minden napos volt, de ennek ellenére volt olyan alkalom is, amikor úgymond "tűzszünetet" tartottak és akkor jól megfértek egymás mellett. Hogy ki volt az erősebb?! Azt a mai napig nem tudták eldönteni, ugyan is mikor egymással küzdöttek legtöbbször döntetlenre végződött, csak pár alkalom volt mikor vagy Minami bátyja, vagy Byakuya győzött.

- **ELFOGYOTT A SÜTIM!** - sipított fel hírtelen kétségbe esetten Minami, megzavarva ezzel Byakuya gondolatait.

Minami még reggel egy zacskó sütivel felszerelkezve indult el otthonról, remélve hogy kitart vele egy jó darabig, de mint általában a délután kis része alatt befalta az egészet.

Byakuya furcsállva nézte a kétségbe esett első tisztjét, de nem akart hozzá fűzni semmit, inkább csak sétáltak tovább, és egy idő után Minami nagy nehézségek árán de belenyugodott, hogy nincs több dugi sütije a zsebében...


	6. Szabadságból pokoli üdülés!

6. Fejezet - Szabadságból Pokoli üdülés!

Kezdett lassan esteledni és szerencsére egy városhoz értek. Különösen nagyon gazdag és mozgalmas kis városkába értek, bár ez is jellemző volt az Északi területekre, messze volt a várostól is, úgyhogy ritkán volt felügyelet alatt ez a környék. A gazdagsága miatt sok volt a veszélyes alak is, legtöbbjük mind a városból való volt, de kisebb incidensek miatt kivágták őket a nyomornegyedekbe, ebből adódóan az ottani népesség gyűlölte a halálisteneket. Ez miatt sokan néztek gyűlölködő tekintettel Minamira. Ez egyáltalán nem tűnt fel neki, hogy a lelkek 99%-ának a gyűlölködése felé sugárzik, de az már jobban feltűnt neki, hogy a városban van lehetősége sütit venni.

Byakuyaval viszont más volt a helyzet, nagyon is szembe tűnt neki az egész, és eléggé bosszantotta is, bár ez semmi volt ahhoz képest amit Minami lerendezett a sütis boltnál.

- Rendben akkor még egyszer elmondom... kérek két doboz csokis muffint, akkor abból az epres sütiből is kérek szépen egy csomaggal, huh meg még abból is ott a legszélén, és akkor az összes többiből darabot kérnék szépen... és...azt hiszem ennyi lenne. - fejezte be a mondandóját Minami, és a sok-sok sütit nézte közben csillogó szemekkel, mint valami kisgyerek. Az eladó enyhén meg volt döbbenve, hogy ennyi mindent akar vásárolni.

- Kizárt, hogy ennyit meg tudj enni! - állapította meg Byakuya rideg hangon szólva hozzá.

- Csak azért mondja, mert még maga előtt sose fogyasztottam el sütit nagy mennyiségben. - vágott vissza pimaszul Minami, de még folytatta, - különben is ezt most nem egyedül szándékozom megenni, hiszen maga is itt van, és én nem vagyok udvariatlan. - Byakuya erre csak bólintott egyet. Az eladó nő közben összeszedte a rendelt adagokat és összesen 2 nagy szatyorkába fért bele az egész. Minami egyre csak izgatottabb lett hogy végre a birtokába kerül a sok-sok süti. Ezután gyorsan kifizette az egészet és amint kitette a lábát a boltocskából, már el is kezdte majszolni az első sütiét ami a keze ügyébe akadt.

- Taichou nem kér valamelyikből? - nézett fel rá Minami egy aranyos kis mosollyal az arcán.

- Most nem! - válaszolt neki ismét ridegen, ugyan is eléggé idegesítette a sok személy akik mind Minamit kémlelték szúrós szemekkel.

- Huuuu menjünk be odaaaa! - mutatott rá egy kis vendéglőre hírtelen Minami, - úgy is lassan besötétedik és hulla fáradt is vagyok, meg persze ha a Taichou szeretne körülnézni, hátha talál valami szemrevaló hölgyet, még inkább előnyös lenne itt maradni egy északára. - mondta nagy lelkesen és nagy vigyorral az arcán. Byakuya megtorpant és lesütött szemekkel szépen lassan előhúzta a kardját, mire Minami hátrálni kezdett tőle és kezdett félni.

- I-izé...s-sajnálom...n-nem úgy értettem...- mentegetőzött persze beszélhetett Byakuyanak aki már tiszta ideg volt.

- Senbonzakura Kageyoshi! - mondta rideg hangon és a másik pillanatra a két zacskó sütinek annyi lett. Az utcán hatalmas csend lett és mindenki döbbenten de ugyan akkor félve nézte Byakuyat aki már teljesen higgadtan tette vissza a tokjába a kardját, de ez után riasztó felfedezést tett. Minami abban a pillanatban ölni tudott volna a pillantásával, hiszen az összes finomsága odalett.

- Hogy tehette ez a sütimmel, A SÜTIMMEL?! - kiabált rá felháborodva Byakuyara aki teljesen ledöbbent hogy így rámert ordítani, de itt nem ért véget a leszidás, - most azonnal követelem hogy vegyen nekem még egyszer egy ilyen csomagot! A SÜTIJEIMET AKAROOOM! - az összes járókelő aki csak a közelükben volt már szinte tátott szájjal nézte a műsort.

Még egy ilyen bosszantó nő nincs a világon, ez biztosan így van! - morgott magában Byakuya és lesütött szemekkel visszament a boltba, Minami pedig ott trappolt a bolt előtt türelmetlenül és mérgesen. Pár perccel később kijött és sértődötten Minami kezébe nyomta a két szatyor sütit. Minami még mindig nem volt megelégedve ennyivel és elkezdette vele szemezni. El is kezdődött a szemező párbaj köztük. Mindketten ölni tudtak a pillantásukkal, de elég vicces kis látványt nyújtottak kívülről szemlélve mert Minami körülbelül fél fejjel alacsonyabb volt és úgy kellett felnéznie Byakuyara, és persze az ő tekintete pedig ebből kifolyólag lefele irányult. Legalább hét percen keresztül ölték egymást a tekintetükkel, majd végül Byakuya adta be a derekát, de ez se volt valami nagy megadás, mert még mindig neki állt feljebb. Elfordult Minamitől majd az orra alatt dünnyögve megszólalt.

- Bocsánat... - ezt nagyon is nehezére esett kimondani és az esetek 99%-ban nem is tette volna meg, ám Minami gyilkos tekintete ezt is kihozta belőle. Ezt hallva egy másodperc alatt megint két lábon sürgő-fordó kis tündérke lett.

- Na akkor indulás. - mondta széles vigyorral az arcán és azonnal el is indult. Byakuya duzzogva követte és egyszerűen fel volt háborodva hogy így beszabályozta egy nő. Ráadásul pont a szeleburdi első tisztje. Egyszerűen nem volt képes ezt a "békát" lenyelni. Mialatt ezen rágódott Minami már kivett két szobát, majd az egyik kulcsot Byakuya kezébe nyomta.

- Ez a maga szobája lesz! - jelentette ki közömbösen, mert még ő se teljesen békült ki még az előbbi kis incidens miatt. Byakuya erre csak bólintott egyet, semmi kedve nem volt hozzá szólni az előtte ácsorgó süti imádóhoz. Teljesen meg volt sértődve, még mindig. Ezért döntött hírtelen úgy, hogy elmegy kiszelőztetni egy picit a fejét, és azzal hátat is fordított Minaminak és már ment is kifele.

- Most hova megy Taichou? - kérdezte meglepetten Minami.

- Mindjárt jövök, addig lehetőleg ne csinálj semmi ostobaságot! - és ezt követően el is ment.

Mi az hogy ostobaságot, mintha állandóan bajt kevernék! - pufogott magában Minami és ezt követően egy nagyon gonosz kis ötlete támadt.

Byakuya közben már ki is ért a város széléhez, azért is sikerült ilyen gyorsan kiérnije mert a szállójuk is nagyjából a város szélén volt. Leült egy padra és felszegezte tekintetét az ég fele ám lehunyta szemét. Nem a csillagokat akarta ugyan is csodálni, hanem elmélyülni akart a gondolataiba. Kellett neki némi csend és nyugalom a mai nap után. Végig akarta gondolni a továbbiakat. Mit fog kezdeni a kötelességével, és mi van az álmaival. Ezek jártak a fejében, túl akart lenni a dolgon, meg persze azt is tudni akarta ki az a rejtélyes lány az álmában, és akkor megint eszébe jutott egy kicsi emlék...

" Késő éjjel volt és a fiatal Kuchiki nyugodtan aludt az ágyában annak ellenére hogy egy förtelmes vihar tombolt. Sűrűn villámlott és eléggé hangos is volt. Hirtelen nyílt a szobaajtó és a kis pöttöm szaladt be hozzá.

- Byaki-sama kelj fel. - szólongatta mikor az ágyához ért, lökődte is és arra más fel is kelt.

- Aj, mi van már? - megdörzsölte a szemét majd ránézett és akkor látta hogy sírdogál. Ezt látva már aggódva folytatta, - mi baj van? - eltűrte a szemébe lógó hajtincsét és kedvesen ránézett. Egyáltalán nem haragudott amiért késő éjjel felébresztette.

- Félek a villámlástól, - mondta sipogva a kislány, - nem aludhatnék veled? - Byakuya még jobban elmosolyodott rajta.

- Legyen, de csak most az egyszer! - majd szépen felsegítette az ágyába és betakargatta. Ezután nagyon könnyen eltudott aludni a lány, de Byakuya megvárta, míg elalszik, majd csak az után tudta lehunyni nyugodtan a szemét, és így már ő is viszonylag gyorsan elaludhatott. "

Meglepette nyitotta ki szemeit hírtelen Byakuya, de megnyugodva tapasztalta hogy a padon ül még mindig. Kicsit még üldögélt ott elgondolkozva az újabb emléken ami az eszébe jutott, de aztán felállt és szépen visszasétált a szállásra. Már egész nyugodt volt a szálló előtere is, most nem volt senki ott csak a recepciós. Megkeresve a szobáját, már kezdte magán érezni az alvás hiányát a tegnap esti munka miatt. Épp le akart dőlni az ágyára mikor megpillantott valami nem odavalót az ágyán. Kikerekedtek a szemei és egy szempillantás alatt ismét mérges lett, ugyan is az ágyán nem volt más, mit egy nagy nyálkás és zöld varangy ami nagy kigúvadt szemekkel figyelte Byakuyat már azóta mióta benyitott. Egyből tudta ki a ludas.

- MINAMI! - kiáltott fel mérgében, de már nagyon is jól tudta hogy ez az estéje se lesz egy nyugodt...


	7. Keserű nap!

**7. Fejezet - Keserű nap!**

* * *

Kora reggel volt és Minami elég furcsa zajra ébredt, de mikor már kezdett felébredni úgy érezte mintha valami nehezék lenne a combján a takaró felül, ezért hírtelen felült de a következő pillanatban már felsikított.

- DE UNDORÍTÓ! - és azzal lerúgta magáról a tegnapi varangyot ami még Byakuyanal volt. Akkor ugyan is miután elordította magát szépen megvárta még huncut kis első tisztje elalszik, majd átcsempézte a varangyot hozzá, és most itt voltak.

- Csak is magadat okolhatod, de én megmondtam hogy ne tegyél semmi ostobaságot, még tegnap! - állt az ajtóban Byakuya.

- EZ HÁBORÚ! - mutatott rá és szúrós szemekkel nézte őt.

- Legyen, de szedd össze magad minél előbb, nem akarok tovább itt maradni. - majd azzal kisétált, de közben köhögött kicsit majd lement a szállással szemben lévő kávéházhoz. Mikor belépett vagy 8 nő volt csak abban a kávézóban erre ő egy magában belépett. Elég furán is nézett ki, de most nagyon vágyott egy forró kávéra. Leült az ablak mellé a sarokba és magához vette az itallapot. Valahogy semmi kedve se volt a mai naphoz. Azonban, elhatározta hogy neki áll az ideális feleség kereséséhez. Körül is nézett a bent kávézgató, illetve teázó hölgyeken, de érdekes módon csak is azt látta meg bennük ami Hisanaban is megvolt. Ez nagyon elszomorította és igyekezett nem rá gondolni, most az egyszer nem akarta a vele kapcsolatos emlékeket bolygatni. Már a Ginreivel való beszélgetésekor benne volt az az érzés, hogy Hisananál ideálisabb feleséget nem fog magának találni. Kinézve az ablakon látta, hogy egyre több esőcsepp esik rá.

Már megint esni fog, mint mindig, mikor csak rágondol. Az eső, az ő könnyei volnának? – Elmélkedett, ahogy nézte a már zuhogó esőt. Ezt követően sóhajtott és megpróbálta elnyomni ezt a gondolatmenetet. Inkább arra koncentrált, hogy egy forró nyugtató kávét akart inni, de aztán, meglátta a lapon a kamillateát is. Ez volt a kedvence ugyan, de még inkább elszomorodott tőle, már csak egy fájdalmas emlékhez tudta kötni, vagy egy utolsó szép és nyugodt emlékhez, ami fájdalmas volt a szívének csupán?...Az igazat megvallva, maga se tudta pontosan, de azóta nem ivott ilyet, mióta elvesztette Hisanat. Igazság szerint ő készített neki minden reggel ilyet. Megint megrohanta egy emlék, ezúttal vele kapcsolatban.

_" - Megfogsz fázni ha ennyi időn át kint ücsörögsz az esőben, Byakuya-sama. - szólt egy hang a teraszon ücsörgő Byakuya mögül. Ő megfordult és ránézett a mögötte ácsorgó Hisanara. A kezében volt egy takaró és egy bögre. Rögtön meg is csapta a frissen főzött kamillatea illata. Jó mélyet szippantott a levegőből majd Hisana szemeibe nézett. Ő kedves mosollyal az arcán mellé lépett és leguggolt hozzá és először finoman ráterítette a takarót, majd átnyújtotta neki a bögréjét._

_- Még mindig a múltkori küldetés miatt búslakodsz, igaz? - kérdezte lágy hangon tőle amire válaszul csak egy bólintást kapott, - de hiszen, tudod hogy nem a te hibád volt. Nem menthetted meg őket, még ha...még ha előbb érsz is oda, de még is magadat hibáztatod már napok óta. Ez így...nem mehet tovább, te is tudod! - fejezte be mondanivalóját Hisana. Eléggé aggodalmas volt a hangja. Nem mintha Byakuya, nagyon ostorozta volna bármiért is magát, de már hosszú ideje mindig csak magába fojtotta az érzéseit, és ezt Hisana nagyon jól tudta. De eddig bírta szó nélkül._

_- Igazán nincs jelentősége ennek, már nem... és neked se kéne aggódnod. Az a legfontosabb hogy meggyógyulj! - mondta elég letört hangon._

_- Szóval beszéltél Unohana-sannal. - gondterhelt lett a hangja Byakuya szavai után._

_- Igen, csak azt nem értem, hogy nekem miért nem szóltál? - fordult felé értetlenkedve. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ilyet eltitkolt._

_- Kérlek bocsáss meg nekem, csupán csak várni akartam ezzel egy picit még. Ráadásul nem biztos hogy olyan,... olyan komoly baj van._

_- Ezt nem tudhatod! - mérgelődött Byakuya, de nem Hisanara volt mérges. Igazság szerint még mérges sem volt, csupán így jött ki rajta, hogy félt. Félt attól, hogy elveszíti Hisanat. De aztán ő odahajolt Byakuyahoz és nyomott egy ártatlan puszit a homlokára, majd a szemébe nézett és rámosolygott._

_- Nem lesz semmi baj, ígérem, rendben?_

_- Rendben. - egy picit elmosolyodott majd már egészen megnyugodva kortyolt bele a még forró teájába. "_

Byakuya gondolatait ekkor megzavarta a pincér.

- Elnézést, de hamarosan zárunk uram! - mondta udvarias hangon a fiatal fiú. Byakuya nagyon meglepődött majd kinézett az ablakon és akkor döbbent rá hogy már szinte este van.

- Elnézést, - mondta kicsit megilletődve majd hagyva az asztalon némi borravalót kiment.

Kilépett az ajtón a még azóta is zuhogó esőbe, de csak állt ott maga elé bámulva az út szélén, és most először nagyon elhagyatottnak érezte magát. Mintha már nem lenne senkije, aki igazán szerethetne. Állt egymagában, család nélkül, és olyan üresnek, szürkének tűnt az élete ebben a pillanatban.

- Taichou! - szaladt oda hozzá Minami, és eléggé ijedt volt, - az istenért már azt hittem elvesztem! - majd megölelte Byakuyat. Nagyon megvolt ijedve, mert még reggel úgy volt hogy elmennek innen de aztán mikor Minami a varangyot kikerülve sikeresen elhagyta a szobáját sehol se találta Byakuyat. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy gyámoltalan kiskölyök kutya, aki elveszett a gazdia mellől.

Minami mikor elengedte Byakuyat jól belebokszolt a vállába egyet és picit pityergős hangon megszólalt.

- Még egyszer ilyet ne merjen velem csinálni! - Byakuya meglepetten nézett ijedt első tisztjére, de már az ölelésnél leragadt. Olyan jól esett neki az egyedüllét gondolatai után az a gyengéd, szeretettel teli ölelés, hogy az utána való vállába kapott öklös szinte fel se tűnt neki. Csak álltak ott az esőben mindketten és nézték egymást, Byakuya meglepődve, Minami meg idegesen és megrémülve. Egy kis ideig csak így voltak, nézve egymást, és szótlanul. Ám végül Minami megnyugodva sóhajtott egy nagyot.

- Menjünk be az esőről Taichou... - szólt kedvesen Minami, de kapitánya még mindig csak enyhén már ugyan de megvolt lepődve. Ezért szép lassan megfogta a kezét és húzva maga utána elindult, hogy egy fedett helyre menjenek. Byakuya engedett a húzásnak.

Mikor végre sikerült egy fedett helyet találni elengedte Minami a kezét és felé fordult, majd kérdő tekintettel nézett a szemébe.

- Mi a baj Taichou, de őszintén... mondja el, kérem. - szólt hozzá megint csak kedves, lágy hangon. Byakuya leült az ott lévő lépcsőre majd ismét Minami szemébe nézett.

- Nekem... ez nem megy... még egyszer...nem.

- Mégis mi... talán az új pár megválasztása? - és erre nagy nehezen, de bólintott egyet válaszképp. Minami ajkait egy keserű sóhaj hagyta el majd leguggolt Byakuya elé és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Ugyan már, ki látott már olyat hogy egy hónap alatt megtalálja valaki a számára tökéletes párt... ez nem lehetséges, csak ha van némi szerencse, - majd megint sóhajtott egyet megadva magát de folytatta, - Tudom hogy nem érthetem meg azt hogy milyen nehéz, de azt biztosra veszem, hogy mindenki érdemel másik esélyt az élettől, - majd rámosolygott Byakuyara, - és ez alól maga se kivétel. Csak higgyen benne hogy sikerül! - Byakuya ezután lehajtotta a fejét. Jól estek neki a kedves és bíztató szavak, de ugyan akkor nehezére esett ebben hinni. Nem volt biztos pont előtte, hogy mit akar, és most először bizonytalan volt.

Minami felállt és lelkesen megszólalt ismét.

- Tudja mit! Kezdés képen legyen az hogy megszabadít a varangytól... cserébe pedig csinálok egy kávét, olyat amit minden reggel szoktam vinni magának. - és ezt hallva Byakuya megvilágosodott, és ismét meglepődve ránézett Minamira aki csak kedvesen mosolygott rá és várta a választ.

Most jött csak rá, hogy Minami mindig gondoskodóan vitt neki reggel kávét, csak úgy mint annak idején Hisanatól is kapott reggelente kamillateát. Ez eddig sose tűnt fel neki, mert jelentéktelennek tartotta, de most olyan jó volt erre rájönni, tudni hogy valaki ismét gondoskodik róla. Erre a mai nap egyáltalán nem számított.

- Na? - zavarta meg az elmélkedést ismét Minami, de még mindig mosolygott rá, ettől ő is enyhén elmosolyodott.

- Rendben van, de holnap reggel tényleg tovább megyünk!

- Jó, csak ne tűnjön el megint. - majd elnevette magát Minami és el is indult. Byakuya már sokkal jobb kedvű volt, és persze követte őt vissza a szálláshoz. Már nem volt bizonytalan, és határozottan tudta már, hogy mit akar...

_Köszönöm, Minami!_ - mondta magában mikor már belépett az ajtón, enyhe mosollyal az arcán...


	8. Darabokban a tökéletes világ látszata!

**8. Fejezet - Darabokban a tökéletes világ látszata!**

* * *

- Addig a hátam fogsz maradni míg a varangy a szobában van? - mondta furcsállva a helyzetet Byakuya, mert Minami azóta a hátán lógott mióta bejöttek a szobába.

- Persze, még a végén rám ugrik és megharap meg összenyálaz... - mondta ijedten Minami.

- Nem fog megharapni, ez csak egy nagyra nőtt nyálkás varangy. - már szinte piszkálódott vele Byakuya amit kivételesen élvezett is, - na persze ez nem olyan biztos... - enyhén mosolygott a dolgon.

- MIIII?! - riadt meg jobban Minami, - ne viccelődjön velem Taichou!

- Áh, semmiképp.

- Ne ér gúnyolódni az első tiszten Taichou! - ezután hírtelen a varangy ugrott egyet feléjük mire Minami sikítva leugrott Byakuya hátáról és átrohant az ő szobájába.

Még ezt a nőt, eldobom néha az eszem tőle. - gondolta magában és szép lassan kisétált majd bezárta a varangyot a szobába és követte Minamit. Ő már ott kuporgott az ágy végében szorongatva a párnát, mintha egy horror filmet nézett volna meg amitől nagyon meglenne rémülve.

- Most ugye nem szándékozod elfoglalni az ágyamat? - kérdezte Byakuya de feleslegesen is mert nagyon jól tudta a választ.

- Még szép! Nem fogok azzal a nyálas szörnyeteggel a szobámon osztozni!

- Kellett neked behozni az én szobámba, csak magadra vess. - mondta szemrehányóan a kuporgó első tisztjének.

- Nade ez akkor sem fer, nem fogok visszamenni ahhoz a...a...szörnyeteghez! - szögezte le a dolgot.

- De az én ágyamban nem fogsz aludni az is biztos, de ha már itt tartunk, a maradék sütid is ott van a szobádban...

- MICSODA?! - azonnal eltűnt minden undora és félelme a varangyal kapcsolatban és rögtön felpattan majd visszaszaladt hősiesen a szobájába.

Hihetetlen hogy bedőlt. - gondolta magában ismét Byakuya ezt követően ledőlt az ágyára.

Körülbelül 11 óra lehetett de Minami csak 10 percnyi küzdelem után jött vissza és dühösen nézett Byakuyara aki már majdnem hogy aludt. Ő csak dulva-fulva odament hozzá és gátlástalanul ráült a hasára.  
- HÉ! - csattant fel Byakuya rögvest, - ez mégis mit jelentsen?!

- Megette a varangy az összes megmaradt sütimet, AZ ÖSSZESET! - dühöngött Minami és nem szállt le róla eközben.

- Legközelebb jobban elteszed és akkor nem találja meg.

- D-Dehát a szekrényembe tettem, és reggel óta nem vettem ki a zacskót. - mondta kicsit bizonytalanul Minami

- Egy varangy nem képes kinyitni egy szekrényajtót. Ez nevetséges feltételezés, de inkább menj aludni ugyan is korán szándékozom indulni holnap.

- Itt alszom.

- Felejtsd el, és ha már itt tartunk. Leszállnál a hasamról?! - mondta bosszankodva Byakuya aki már túl fáradt volt hogy türje az ilyen kis civakodásokat. Minami megadóan megtette amit kért és duzzogva kiment a szobából vissza a hálótársához a varangyhoz.

* * *

Másnap valóban kora reggel keltek ahogy azt Byakuya eltervezte és mentek tovább. Már csak pár kis falun kellett túljutni miután egy egészen kihalt részhez érnek. Az út elég csendesen telt. Főleg azért is mert Byakuya nagyon is elmerült az elmélkedésben. Minami kedves szavai jártak a fejében.

_"Tudom hogy nem érthetem meg azt hogy milyen nehéz ez, de azt biztosra veszem, hogy mindenki érdemel másik esélyt az élettől, és ez alól maga se kivétel. Csak higgyen benne hogy sikerül!"_

Higgyek benne? Bár olyan könnyen menne ez. Csak tudnám miért mondott nekem ilyet. - Gondolkodott továbbra is ezen Byakuya és látszólag más nem is nagyon izgatta aznap. Viszont amikor észrevette, hogy már túlhaladtak azon a két falun már máson kezdett járni az esze. Nagyon is jól tudta mire készüljön mikor oda érnek, és pont ez is volt a baj. Egyáltalán nem akart odamenni. Nem volt valami hárító képes az elmúlt két napban. Először a kapitányi gyűlés majd Minami esztelenségei, aztán most meg még a bátyja is. Előre is elszörnyedt a várható beszélgetés és a "kedves" kis beszólások hadától.

- Ott van! - szólalt meg hírtelen Minami és futni kezdett egy kis ház fele. Ez a rész már az úttól kicsit távol volt egy erdő mélyén, hogy ne lehessen könnyen rátalálni az idegeneknek.

Byakuya nem volt túl lelkes mikor ténylegesen odaért a házhoz. Nem mintha nagyon utálta volna Minami bátyját, de a baráti viszonytól is távol állt még mindig. Ez alatt az első tisztje már a bátyja karjaiban landolt, de pár perc ölelgetés után már Byakuyara szegeződött a figyelme.

- Nocsak-nocsak. Hát te még élsz öreg cimbi? - mondta ravasz vigyorral az arcán.

- Csak annyira, mint te, Keiji - válaszolta rideg hangon Byakuya.

- Látom még mindig olyan rideg vagy mint egy jéghegy. - erre Minami hasba vágta a bátyját.

- Elég már Keiji! Legyél már kedvesebb a Taichoummal! - förmedt rá a hasba vágás után.

- MI?! , - eléggé hülye képet vágott a meglepettségtől, - ne mond már hogy kapitány vagy te gyászhuszár?!

- Pedig de. - mondta unottan Byakuya rá se hederítve a megjegyzésekre.

- Na, bezzeg az eljut hozzám hogy új feleség után kell nézned. - és ez a megjegyzés ép hogy nem verte ki a biztosítékot Byakuyanal, de legszívesebben azonnal rátámadt volna.

- Fejezd be, nem ezért vagyunk itt. - próbálta elterelni Keiji figyelmét a témáról.

- Valahogy sejtettem, de akkor miért? - komolyodott meg kicsit a bátyja.

- Zaraki Taichou küldött neked valamit. - és ezzel átadta a csomagot.

- Jézusom, akkor óvatosan fogom majd megnézni. - és azzal átvette némi bizonytalansággal, - gyertek be.

Byakuya legszivesen kint maradt volna de viszakozni se tudott mert Minami előszeretettel tessékelte be a házba, Keiji pedig úgy is addig piszkálta volna míg be nem megy.

Bent leültek egy asztalhoz és Keiji felszolgált teát meg némi harapni valót.

- Az hogy ilyen gyorsan itt vagy hugi az csak azért köszönhető mert nem voltál egyedül. Ha pedig még is úgy lettél volna egyértelműen eltévedsz.

- Fel nem tudom fogni, hogy miért jön ezzel mindenki. - ismét duzzogni kezdett e miatt Minami.

- Ne aggódj, senki se tökéletes, még Byakuya se. - ez hallatán Byakuya meghökkent. Felmerültek benne azok a rég történt dolgok amiket még fiatal fejjel művelt. Ezek a kis dolgok nem kis szégyenfolt volt az ő "tökéletes" kis világában.

- E-ezt hogy érted? - lepődött meg ezen Minami firtatva az igen csak kényes témát.

- Naaaaaaa, ejnye hát ilyen király sztorikat nem elmondani a beosztottaidnak. Hát megint hatalmasat csalódtam az én cimbikémben. - mondta nyájasan Keiji mint valami kis ördög, csak a szarvacskák hiányoztak a fejéről. Byakuya lesütött szemekkel ült és már úgy szorongatta a bögréjét hogy épp nem törte szét.

- De van pár kedvencem. Az egyik még akkor volt mikor előszeretettel fogattunk és persze azt hitte ő a nagy májer és nyerni fog. Még szép hogy ez nem így volt. Már nem emlékszem a fogadásra magára, de a vége az lett hogy elnyertem tőle két Hentai Mangát. Hu, jó kis tüzes sztorik voltak. - Minami eltátott szájjal döbbent le ennek a történetnek a végére.

- Ez egyáltalán nem igaz! - mentegetőzött Byakuya aki ismét nagyon ideges volt de ugyanúgy zavarba ejtő is volt ez a kis emlék.

- Jaj ne szégyelld, ennél százszor rosszabb volt mikor mindketten Yoruichi ellen küzdöttünk egy alkalommal és te nagyon ügyesen megbotlottál valamiben és belefejeltél a mellei közé... hú kaptál utána rendesen. - nagyban nevetni kezdett már Keiji. Minami is nevetett volna de nem mert, azért mert látta hogy Byakuya már villámló tekintettel nézett és épp hogy nem borította Keijire az asztalt, de neki eszébe se jutott abbahagyni a nosztalgiázást.

- De a személyes kedvencem mikor leitta magát a sárga földig... - gonosz mosoly ült az arcára Keijinek.

- Nem! Azt semmi kép ne - és már rögtön félbeszakította őt Keiji.

- Majdnem elcsábított egy transzvesztitát az nap éjjel a bárban! - mondta visítva mert már annyira röhögött Keiji, és épp hogy nem esett le szerencsétlen a székről.

Byakuya fogta magát és kivonult az egyik szobába ami a legközelebb volt hozzá és úgy bevágta maga után az ajtót hogy az épp nem esett ki a helyéről utána.

- Ne sértődj már meg cimbi, - szólt utána még Keiji röhögve, - családban marad! - még röhögött egy sort persze nem volt egyedül Minami is dőlt a nevetéstől csak ő visszafogottan, mert még is csak a kapitányát nevette ki.

- Ha nem baj, el kell mennem egy 10 percre. Sietek. - mondta rámosolyogva Keiji hugának aki csak rábólintott és még nevetett csak épp befogott szájjal.

Ezután Keiji el is ment rögtön. Nagy csend telepedett le ezt követően a házra, és miután Minami befejezte a halk kuncogást az asztalnál felállt az asztaltól és ahhoz a szobához ment ahova Byakuya ment be nem rég.

Amikor bement az ajtón és fordult volna meg mikor becsukta az ajtót, váratlanul Byakuya szorította oda és egyik kezét odacsapta Minami feje mellé.

- Elegem van belőletek! - mordult rá agresszíven rögvest. Minami nagyon megijedt ettől, és a hátán is végigfutott a hideg. Próbált volna mentegetőzni vagy bocsánatot kérni de hiába nyitotta volna az ajkait hogy szóljon valamit egyszerűen nem jött ki rajta se szó, se beszéd.

- Először Ginrei követelése, aztán az idióta gyűlés, majd még te is ráteszel egy lapáttal és kiidegelsz két napon keresztül, de neeeem, nem elég ennyi még az a rohadék Keiji is nekem esik! - folytatta a szitkozódást Byakuya és eléggé csúnyán nézett első tisztjére, aki még mindig a szótlansággal küzdött és résznyire nyitva is maradt a szája, de aztán valami egészen hihetetlen dolog történt. Minami szemei elkerekedtek a meglepettség közepette, és mintha megállt volna az idő számára. Érezte hogy kezd kipirulni miközben ajkait rabságba ejtették Byakuya ajkai, és vadul csókolta jó hosszadalmasan...

_Miért?_ - Kérdezte magában Minami mikor körülbelül 5 perc után szétváltak egymástól...


	9. Te voltál az?

**9. Fejezet - _"Te voltál az?"_**

* * *

_Szent ég... mit tettem?! _- gondolta Byakuya mikor elhátrált Minamitól. Elég meglepett volt, mert azzal még ő maga se számolt, hogy ilyet tegyen főleg nem a saját tisztjével. Nagyon is ellene volt a munka kapcsolatoknak, de most nagyon össze volt zavarodva. Minaminál se volt ez túl eltérően, bár ő ezt sose tette volna meg, még véletlenül se, de a történtek után úgy érezte, hogy valami a csók folyamán megváltozott, ám hogy mi, azt maga se tudta.

Hosszú volt a csend köztük. Byakuya nagy belső kényszert érzett a folytatásra, de kezdett visszatérni az a nagy önuralma.

- E-ezt...miért? - szólalt meg nagyon bátortalan hangon Minami és a tekintete olyan gyámoltalannak tűnt. Byakuyanak nem volt mentsége és kifogása a történtekre, de abból kifolyólag, hogy hozzá szólt győzött a hírtelen vágyakozás a halvány önuralom ellen. Közelebb került ismét hozzá, majd a kezét Minami derekára téve szépen lassan magához húzva egy szenvedélyes csókot lehelt ajkaira. Minami esze azt diktálta neki hogy ellenkeznie kéne, de nem tette, ugyanis a szíve semmi kép nem bírt ellenállni ennek a helyzetnek. Elmélyülve a hosszú csókban átkarolta kapitányát és engedett a csábításnak.

Byakuya ismét szorosan az ajtónak nyomta Minamit és szorosan a karjaiba fonta, mint ahogy azt első tisztje is tette nem rég. Ravasz módon a csók közben az ágy fele terelte Minamit könnyedt léptekkel, és végül le is teperte szép lassan. Minami megadóan hagyta, hogy ezt tegye vele Byakuya, és a csók is egyre forróbb, egyre szenvedélyesebb lett.

Hírtelen behallatszott a szobába hogy jó hangosan kicsapódik a bejárati ajtó.

- Megjötteeeeeeeem! - üvöltötte el magát Keiji nagy lelkesen, de nem épp az a fogadtatás várta, amire számított ugyan is az asztalnál nem volt senki.

Minami a bátyja hangját hallva gyorsan eltolta magától Byakuyat, aki szintén kapcsolt és pillanat alatt felállt és elhátrált Minamitól. Ez után nem sokkal Keiji be is nyitott.

- Nahát, mi ez a nagy gyülekező a vendégszobában? - kérdezte meglepve tőlük.

- Még is mi lenne?! - szólt vissza Byakuya ridegen és leszúró hangon. Nagyon csalódott volt hogy megzavarta őket.

- Jól van na, megenne azért nem kéne, de... miért vagy így kipirulva? - döbbent le hírtelen mikor észrevette Byakuya arcán a pírt.

- Miről beszélsz... - majd elfordult azonnal amint elhangzott a válasza. Minami ezen meglepődött. Nem gondolt volna, hogy ennyire beleélte magát a csókjukba, hogy még ki is pirul.

- Hát jóóó...- mondta sejtelmes hangon Keiji mert nagyon furcsállta Byakuya viselkedését,- annyit akartam csak, hogy akár itt is éjszakázhatnátok, mert már úgy is sötétedik. Na és persze a drága tökfejkémet is szeretném picit szeretgetni... - mondta nagy vigyorral és elkezdte nagy lelkesen ölelgetni Minamit.

- Legyen, de holnap kora reggel indulunk vissza, még sok a dolgom...! - bólintott rá Byakuya a dologra, de a hangja nagyon rideg és tartózkodóvá vált. Próbálta elfelejteni a történteket, de nem ment neki, nagyon is nem.

- Szuper, akkor ez a te szobád lesz ha már így befoglaltad. - mondta vidáman Keiji, - na de én megyek, csinálok kaját magamnak... és ha éhesek lennétek, csak szolgáljátok ki magatokat! - folytatta még a mondandóját majd kiment.

Ez után ismét nagy csend lett a szobában. Minami lábai olyannyira megfeszültek állás közben mintha gyökeret eresztett volna a lába. Kellemetlenül érezte magát a kínos csend alatt de nem ez volt a legnagyobb gondja.

- Magamra hagynál! - törte meg a csendet rideg hangon Byakuya mire Minami szó nélkül sietve távozott és egyenesen a bátyja szobájába rohant majd bezárkózott. Byakuya meghökkenve nézett utána hogy így elrohant. Ez után lehuppant az ágyra és tűnődve nézett maga elé. _Kellett nekem eljönni otthonról...aztán még ez is...ekkora "szerencsém" nem lehet, vagy igen?! _- Mérgelődött magában tűnődve a csókjukon, de folytatta tovább az elmélkedést, - _Na persze ez semmin se fog változtatni. Csak egy apró malőr volt. Ez...ez a csók...nem számít...miért is számítana?! _- Sóhajtott egy nagyot majd eldőlt az ágyán, ám annyira belemerült a gondolkodásba, hogy szépen lassan elaludt.

* * *

,,Az ifjú Byakuya épp hazafele sietett egy pici csomaggal a kezében. Havazott miközben rohant a ház fele. Nagyon is izgatott volt annak ellenére hogy szörnyű napja volt, de nagyon is jól tudta hogy semmi se ronthatja el az estéjét, ma nem! A megszokott módtól eltérve a hátsó kerítésnél mászott át ahol rögtön a szobájába tudott besurranni és nem kellett szembesülnie Ginreivel aki ma már csak nem három alkalommal gázolt bele a lelkivilágába, amit egyébként szinte soha nem mutatott ki másoknak. Mikor végre beért a szobájába valaki már rögvest ráugrott.

- Byaki-samaaaa! - ujjongott nagy lelkesen a kislány aki már nagyon hosszú ideje Byakuya oltalma alatt volt, - azt hittem már sose jössz haza, pedig megígérted, hogy ma nem maradsz sokáig gyakorolni.

- Úgy ismersz, mint aki nem állja a szavát? - mosolyodott el enyhén Byakuya és legugolt a tökmaghoz, - és persze hoztam neked valamit... - majd ezzel át is nyújtotta a kis ajándék dobozkát, - de előre szólok hogy ma nem alhatsz velem! - mondta gúnyos hangon.

- Gonosz vagy, de...köszönöm. - mondta nagy mosollyal az arcán és kinyitotta a kis dobozt. Két csengő volt benne ami egy vörös selymen függött. A picurka lány nagyon megörült és Byakuya nyakába ugrott.

- Köszönöööööm! - ujjongott ismét és közben nagy nevetésbe kezdett.

- Hé, csendesen. - próbálta csitítani a lánykát.

Hírtelen egy sikítás törte meg a jó hangulatot, ami az utcáról jött. Ezt követően nagy zajongás, emberek kiáltásai és a szomszédos épületek összerombolásának hangja hallatszódott.

- Byakuya, azonnal menj a búvó helyre! - kiabált a folyosóról Ginrei, és a fiatal Byakuya egyből engedelmeskedett. Felkapta az ölébe a már ijedt lánykát és kirohant vele a hátsó udvarra, onnan pedig egyenesen ki az utcára és futott a robajtól minél messzebb. Eléggé feszült volt. Jól tudta, a várost támadás érte.

- Byaki-sama egy nagy szörny követ! - mondta ijedten a lány, de nem kellett több Byakuyanak és gyorsított a tempón. Egy lidérc vérszomjas üvöltése hallatszódott a háta mögül, és azok a nagy léptek ahogy rohant utána, csak még inkább megrémítették ő is. Rettegett, hogy nem tudja megóvni a lányt akit szorosan a karjaiban tartott. Váratlanul a lidérc felugrott és Byakuyaék elé ugrott. Ő elesett a váratlan helyzet miatt, a lány pedig kiesett a karja közül és egy kicsit arrébb került tőle. A lidérc vérszomjas tombolásba kezdett és rengeteg törmelék esett a két fiatal közé. Byakuya kétségbeesetten próbált volna felállni, de esés közben kificamodott a bokája így hát próbálkozása reménytelen volt. A lányt nézte és kinyújtva a kezét próbálta menteni és a nevét kiáltotta.

- MINAMI! - kiáltott fel Byakuya felébredve az álmából, de rögvest fel is ült az ágyában. Kiverte a víz és zihált a rémülettől annyira beleélte magát az álmába, de aztán már csak a döbbenet volt az úr elméjében._ Te voltál az, Minami?!_ - gondolta magában de ezt követően nyílt a szobaajtó és Minami jött be már hálóingben. Körülbelül úgy festett mint egy alvajáró mert annyira kómásan festett szegény, azonban már éjfél is elmúlt.

- Igen, baj van uram? - szólalt meg nyöszörögve és nagyon álmos hangon.

- N-nincs...elmehetsz... - hebegte döbbent hangon.

- Rendben, jóéjt. - és azzal kivánszorgott a szobából és lassan becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Byakuya ezután egy percet se tudott aludni, csak feküdt az ágyában bámulva a plafont és kavarogtak benne az emlékei erről a támadásról, hogy valóban Minamit szorongatta azon az éjjel a karjaiban. Így az éjjel folyamán rájött minden szembetűnő hasonlóságra abban ahogy viselkedett, ahogyan kinézett, és ahogy viszonyult bizonyos dolgokhoz, de nem tudta eldönteni hogy mi tévő legyen. Annyira kusza volt minden. _Szóval, tényleg te voltál az aki annyira fontos volt nekem annak idején?!_ - zárta le az elmélkedést a kérdéssel Byakuya és már csak arra eszmélt fel ezután hogy kezd egyre világosabb lenni...


	10. Szeszély és Düh

10. Fejezet - Szeszély és Düh

Igaz hogy már kezdett világosodni, de mivel Byakuya az éjjel egy szemhunyásnyit nem aludt, mert annyira lefoglalták a gondolatai, hogy csak most kezdett igazán fáradt lenni. Ahogyan nézte az ablakon megcsillanó napfény halvány sugarait, szépen lassan csukódott le a szemei.

- ÁHOY CIMBORA! - vágódott ki hírtelen az ajtó és Keiji üvöltött be nagy vigyorral az arcán, - kora reggelre kérted az ébresztőt nem?

- Hord el magad! - förmedt rá Byakuya és hozzávágta a párnáját majd hátat fordított és magára húzta a takarót.

- Látom a modorod tegnap óta változatlan.

- Mondom hord el magad! - ismételte meg erélyesebben.

- Hm, hát jó! - bólintott rá vigyorogva Keiji majd kiment, de az ajtót direkt nem csukta be. Leült az asztalhoz és vidám éneklésbe kezdett, hogy még véletlenül se hagyja pihenni Byakuyat. Szörnyen hamis hangja ismét jól felborzolta Byakuya idegeit, de nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki hallgathatta a reggeli dalolászást, de a morcos kapitány felkelt és kiviharzott a szobából egyenesen a hamis dalos pacsirtához majd rögvest jól tarkón vágta.

- Fejezd már be a vinnyogást te ütődött! - mordult rá utána.

- Még mit nem, ez az én házam! Az csinálok amit akarok. - mondta fennhéjázó hangon és folytatta a kornyikálást. Byakuya folytatta volna a szidalmazást, de aztán félbeszakította egy felé és Keiji fele repülő hatalmas párna özön.

- HALLGASSATOK MÁR EL! - üvöltött rájuk a nappali végéből Minami egy ijesztő villámló tekintet keretében. A kezében még volt két párna, de mielőtt a két férfi bármit is szólhatott volna rögvest fejbe dobta őket még egyszer. Azt követően dúlva-fúlva vissza ment a szobájába. A két áldozat meghökkenve bámult utána és nem tudták mire vélni ezt a pár percnyi történést.

- Na ezt jól megcsináltad... - jegyezte meg Keiji.

- Mintha én lennék a hibás, hogy olyan rémes rekedt hangon visítozol kora reggel. - vágott vissza lesütött szemmel Byakuya.

- Ha nem tudná a nagyságos úr ezt éneklősnek csúfolják! - csattant fel sértődötten Keiji.

- Ez minden volt csak az nem, - majd ezt követően a fürdőszobába ment.

- De harapós ma mindenki... - jegyezte meg halkan Keiji majd ő a konyha felé vette az irányt, hogy készítsen valami reggelit.

- Sehol se találjuk őt uram! - mondta egy tiszt térdelve Ginrei mögött, aki elég dühös volt már napok óta. Meg is volt rá az oka. Byakuya csak úgy eltűnt maga mögött hagyva minden kötelességét és még azt is semmibe véve, amire még Ginrei utasította.

- Biztosan nincs a városban, és a környező kerületekben?! - tette fel a kérdést nagyon szigorú hangsúllyal.

- Egész biztos. Mindent átkutattunk már.

- Inüzüriben is megnézték, esetleg...?

- Természetesen igen, de ott sem volt. - ezt hallva Ginrei még inkább dühösebb lett, mint volt. Törte a fejét, hogy merre mehetett, ám már semmi ötlete nem volt. _Ha visszatérsz, akkor még számolunk ezért, Byakuya!_ - határozta el magát végleg nagy dühében Ginrei majd intett a mögötte várakozó tisztnek, hogy elmehet.

- Minek hajszolja ennyire, nem egy gyerek már, nem de?! - szólalt meg egy magabiztos női hang ugyancsak Ginrei háta mögül.

- Neked semmi keresni valód nincs már itt, és ne üsd bele az orrod a dolgaimba! - teremtette le a hölgyet Ginrei. Ez után feszültséggel teli csend lengte be a teraszt ahol mindketten tartózkodtak, de nem tartott tovább pár percnél tovább.

- Én megtudom neked keresni... - szólalt meg ismét a nő. Ginrei erre nem felelt, de fontolóra vette magában az ajánlatot, és végül is, nagy esélyt látott benne.

- Legyen! - válaszolt parancsoló hangnemmel Ginrei a nőnek, aki ezután megbiccentette a fejét köszönés kép, majd köddé vált. Ginrei még tovább ácsorgott a teraszon tovább gondolkodva a helyzetén.

Byakuya épp bekopogott Minami szobájának ajtaján. Azóta nem tette ki a lábát első tisztje onnét, mióta őt és Keijit jól megdobálta párnával. Válasz nem jött a szobából, és minden további udvarias próbálkozás nélkül benyitott és miután becsukta maga után az ajtót kicsit meglepve nézte a még szundikáló Minamit. Takarója a derekáig le volt csúszva róla és miközben aludt némely lélegzetvétel közben megremegett, mert kicsit fázott abban a laza trikóban, ami felül volt rajta. Byakuya arcán akaratlanul is megjelent egy halvány mosoly, ahogy végignézett az alvó lányon, majd halk léptekkel közelebb ment hozzá. Az ágy mellett álba körülnézett a szobában majd megpillantott valami ismerőset Minami kardján, ami az asztalnak volt támasztva. A markolat végéről az a csengő lógott ami Byakuya álmában is szerepelt. Meg volt döbbenve, erre végképp nem számított a reggel során, majd tekintetét ismét Minamira szegezte, és egy gondterhes sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, majd letérdelt az ágy mellé. Ahogy nézegette az első tisztjét Byakuya, ismét felmerült gondolataiban a tegnapi csók. Akár mennyire zavarba ejtő volt számára, megpróbált nem foglalkozni vele, és úgy akart visszatekinteni erre mintha nem történt volna meg. Még is újra elfogta a kísértés. _Nem, ezt nem tehetem! _- parancsolt magára Byakuya. Próbálta tolerálni a dolgot és egyre inkább arra ösztönözte magát, hogy szép csendben kimenjen, mintha nem is lett volna itt. De az önfegyelmezéstől is csak egyre inkább elöntötte a vágy, hogy megérintse, hogy magához szorítsa vagy, hogy megcsókolja. _Csak még egyszer...egyetlen egyszer... _- mondta magában áhítozva az előtte fekvő lány után, majd szép lassan odahajolt hozzá hogy egy csókot nyomjon az ajkaira mit se törődve azzal, hogy még alszik.

Minami kezdett ébredezni, és mikor kinyitotta álmos szemeit annyira meglepő és zavarba ejtő helyzetben találta magát, hogy azt hitte egy mézes-mázos álomba cseppent. Byakuya csókja most is viszonzásra talált, mert Minami felfűtött vágyaktól eltelve éhesen viszonozta a gyengéd közeledést. _Biztosan egy álom. _- mondogatta magában Minami magához húzva kapitányát, aki már majdnem elvesztette józan eszét a mámorító hosszú csók miatt. Mikor Byakuya már teljesen Minami fölé került, egyik kezét végig simította az oldalán egészen a derekáig majd ott hosszasan elidőzött miközben a csók még mindig tartott és csak egyre hevesebb és forróbb lett. Mikor végül szétváltak Byakuya még mindig nem érte be ennyivel és az első tisztje nyakához hajolva, finoman csókolgatni kezdte. Minami ajkait egy halk kéjes nyögés hagyta el ugyan is nagyon jól esett neki. Hosszasan el is időzett a nyakánál Byakuya de aztán váratlanul agy robaj hallatszódott a konyhából, mintha egy pohár tört volna össze. Rögvest fel is kapta a fejét és az ajtó fele nézett. Minami ekkor már biztos volt benne, hogy ez nem álom, mint ahogy azt nem rég gondolta. Byakuya visszanézett az alatta fekvő tisztjére.

- Talán ezt nem kellett volna... - szólalt meg halkan Byakuya és eléggé megbánó tekintete volt. Minami döbbenten nézett vissza rá, majd finoman eltolta magától Byakuyat és kimászott az ágyból. Idegesen járkálni kezdett, aztán végül újra kapitánya szemébe nézett.

- Miért csinálta ezt már megint? - volt némi szomorúság Minami hangjában. Kezdte úgy érezni mintha csak játszadozás lenne ez az egész, bár nehezére esett ezt elhinni magának, de nem tudta mit gondoljon. Byakuya viszont nem tudott válaszolni a kérdésre.

Váratlanul kinyílt az ajtó.

- Nagy nehezen de kész a reggeli, - mondta kissé megkönnyebbült hangon Keiji az ajtóban, majd mikor megpillantotta Byakuyat egyből más hangnemre váltott, - neked meg mi dolgod a hugom szobájában?! - szigorú szemekkel nézett Byakuyara.

- Nem kell mindenbe beleütnöd az orrod! - mondta mogorván, majd felállt és kiment a szobából. Minami nagyot sóhajtott és elfordult. Keiji odasétált hugához és hátulról magához ölelte.

- Remélem nem történt semmi, amiért meg kéne gyepálnom a sznob hátsóját... - mondta fél mosollyal az arcán, remélve hogy picit jobb kedvre derítheti Minamit, de nem éppen sikerült.

- N...-nem...semmi, - válaszolt nem túl meggyőzően.

- Hm, hát jó, de ha még is, egy szavadba kerül. - majd elengedte Keiji és kisétált a szobából.

A reggelin nem történt semmi érdekes, sőt egész végig csak Keiji beszélt. Minami és Byakuya feltűnően kerülték a szemkontaktust és egy szavuk sem volt a másikhoz. Mikor már pakoltak el mindent Keijinek elege lett a dologból.

- Jó most már tényleg tudni akarom mi bajotok van egymással?! - mordult fel duzzogó hangon, mint valami kisgyerek.

- Beszélsz itt már megint hülyeségeket, nincs bajunk a másikkal, - válaszolt egy idő után Byakuya a szokásosnál is ridegebb hangsúllyal, - különben is, lassan indulnánk is! - kezdett bele egy másik témába.

- Szuper, - mondta nagy vidámsággal aztán hozzátett valami olyat aminek Byakuya a legkevésbé se örült, - Veletek megyek! - jelentette ki nagy vigyorral az arcán.

- Pocsék vicceid vannak, említettem már? - szólalt meg Byakuya egy idő után és elég csúnyán nézett Keijire, aki viszont a legkevésbé se törődött a célzással.

- Minden évben elmondod vagy százszor, de most nem vicceltem.

- Miért akarnál velünk jönni? - érdeklődött Minami mielőtt Byakuya bármit is mondhatott volna.

- Hát Kenpacihoz kell mennem. Rémlik, hogy hoztál tőle nekem egy csomagot? - okoskodott a bátyja.

- Így már jogos. - bólintott rá Minami.

- Kizárt, hogy vele kelljen mennem két napon keresztül! - tiltakozott mogorván Byakuya és mielőtt Keiji vagy Minami bármit is mondhattak volna erre, ő már el is indult, fenn hordva fejét, mint aki vérig lenne sértve. Minami tanácstalan volt, hogy ki mellé álljon, de aztán megoldódott a dolog, mert végül is Keiji elindult vele Byakuyat követve csak ép hét méter távolságból. _Még nem akarok visszatérni a városba._ - gondolta magában Byakuya rágódva a helyzetén és csak komótosan sétált előre...


	11. Borzalmas Út!

_**11. Fejezet - Borzalmas út!**_

Byakuya szemszögéből az út hármasban felért egy életveszélyes küldetéssel, amibe majdnem belehalhatott volna. Már maga se tudta hányadszorra átkozza el magában Keijit, de azzal már tisztában volt hogy ha egyetlen egy röpke lehetőség nyílik arra hogy legalább egy picikét agyonverhesse azt a barmot az felérne 20 karácsonyi nagy ajándékkal jelen pillanatban. Hogy miért is volt ilyen helyzetben?

Minami bátyja a fél napot végig beszélte sétálás közben és Byakuya esküdni mert volna hogy valamelyik órát levegővétel nélkül traccsolta végig.

Keijit persze nem lehetett lelőni. Olyan volt mint egy végtelenre nyúló információs pultos lejátszó aminek az indító gombja beragadt és önkénytelenül játssza le egyfolytában a mondandóját. _Szörnyen utálhat a sors, ha ezzel a barommal áldott meg a mai napra._ - morogta magában Byakuya és már a kardja markolatát szorongatta. Minami aki leghátul vánszorgott a két férfi után igen csak a gondolatai rabja lett az út folyamán. Nem fért a fejében a reggel és a tegnap esti furcsa pillanatok. _Hogy történhetett ilyesmi?!_ - ostorozta magát a kényes kérdéssel, de nem először. Száz és még annál is több kifogása és érve volt, hogy miként fordulhatott ilyesmi elő, de hogy pont az ő morcos és rideg kapitánya tesz ilyet pont vele? Egyszerűen nem tudta lenyelni és kibékülni a tudattal. Nevetség tárgyának érezte magát ezek után. _Biztosan csak egy gyenge pillanat volt, igen, semmi kétség._ - győzködte magát egy újabb kifogással. _De ugye nem fog ilyet tenni velem újra? Oh, te jó ég miért is tenné, elment az a maradék eszem is?!_ - folytatta az önmarcangolást, de ekkor hírtelen nekiment valaminek, ami persze kizökkentette az eddig folytonos vívódásból.

Byakuya felsóhajtott. _Egek, még ez a nő is?!_ - hangzott el a fejében a bosszús mondat miután az első tisztje ütközött a hátának. Maga se tudta elképzelni hogyan bírja még türtőztetni az indulatait, de ahogy a lány nekiment az előbb olyan volt mintha kitaszítanák őt a düh fojtogató tengeréből és egy percre megszabadulna azoktól a "hogyan öljük meg keijit" gondolataitól. Ezután inkább volt hálás neki, minthogy ő miatta is bosszankodjon egy sort magában, bár miért is tenni? Hisz csak neki ment.

- Miért álltunk meg? - bukott ki Minamiból a kérdés miután elhátrált Byakuyatól. Mikor már egy perce nem kapott választ kapitányától kikukucskált a háta mögül és felmérte a helyzetet, de persze fél perc se kellett neki és világossá vált a helyzet.

Keiji aki még mindig csak beszélt, és beszélt, fel se tűnt neki hogy ők megálltak és ő már 30-40 méterrel arrább sétál előre,- kitudja hová -, és mindenből semmi se tűnt fel neki annyira beleélte magát a felhőtlen locsogásba.  
- Ez kissé gonosz magától nem gondolja? - súgta oda Byakuyanak a kérdés, aki csak szigorú pillantással válaszolt a lány pimaszan hozzávágott kérdésre. _Még hogy gonosz, az már inkább az hogy kénytelen voltam eddig tűrni annak az ostobának a jelenlétét és akkor a lelőhetetlen beszélőkéjét még nem is számítom bele!_ - gondolta magába miközben elfordult ballra, rálépve egy másik ösvényre.

Minami kétségbe esetten forgatta a fejét és hol Byakuya után hol a bátyja után nézett. _Most kivel kéne mennem?_ - tette fel a kérdést magának, de aztán automatikusan kapitánya után sietett. Bár az igaz hogy még véletlenül se akart vele kettesben maradni, de mivel a bátyja sokkal jobban fel tudta bosszantani, valahogy ezt tűnt a jobb választásnak. Mikor beérte Byakuyat kissé félénken követte tisztes távolságból. Szinte rettegett, hogy valamelyik pillanatban megint a férfi karjai között találja magát és ismét elkövet egy hatalmas hibát. Ez igen csak távol állt azoktól a dolgoktól, amiket már inkább elviselt volna. _Bárcsak itt lenne Rukia. Igen, ha ő eljött volna velem ez az egész meg se történik. Talán a kapitányba se botlottam volna bele... _– gondolkozott, de valahogy a torka összeszorult mikor beléhasított a felismerés. Tegnap este még talán jól is esett neki a váratlan eset. _Te jó ég, ez totális képtelenség! Nem, Minami, azonnal verd ki ezt az egészet a fejedből! _- hessegette el végül a gondolatait. Próbált másra fókuszálni, de az se nagyon segített, meg aztán Byakuya közelsége volt a legnyomasztóbb. _Talán a bátyámmal kellett volna mennem..._ - gondolta megbánva az előző döntését.

- Megállni! - hallatszódott egy erőteljes női hang a fák közül. Ez azonnal kizökkentette Minamit a gondolataiból, de mielőtt ő bármit is reagált a hang gazdája megelőzte mert a nő szinte a megszólítás után kilépett a fák biztonságos sűrűjéből és elállta az utat.

- Mit keresel itt, Yoruichi?! - szólalt meg Byakuya és igyekezett minden erejével elrejteni azt a reggeltöl egészen idáig felgyülemlő feszültségét, és ez látszólag nem is volt lehetetlen feladat.

Yoruichi ez uttal szigorú pillantásokat vetett Byakuyara, majd egy kényelmetlen sóhaj után hajlandó volt belekezdeni a beszélgetésbe bár ő erősen kételkedett abban, hogy elbeszélgethet a szökevény fejével.

- Nem tudom, hogy vagy vele de nem gondolod hogy ideje lenne visszatérni a városba?

Minami szeme felcsillant a kérdést hallva ugyan is jómaga se tudta a pontos okát hogy a magának való kapitánya mi célból kóborolt el a városból.

- Nem gondolom, és ha megbocsájtasz... - morogta oda a nőnek majd mit se vetve a két jelenlévőre tovább indult.

- Nem gondoltam volna hogy még a te rideg valódat is megbolygatja az a kérés amit Ginrei vár el tőled. - hangzott el könnyedén a mondat ami Byakuya számára, nem hogy sértő de egyenesen bosszantó célozgatást hordozott magával. Meg is torpant egy picivel odébb, és egy percnyi csend után hajlandó volt ismét szóba állni Yoruichivel.

- Először is, semmi közöd ehhez az ügyhöz! Másodszor, ő azt mondta rám bízza a dolgot ha egy hónapon belül el tudom intézni! Harmadszor pedig, ha annyira kellenék a városban jelen pillanatban, akkor nem te koslatnál utánam hanem egy tiszt akit a Főkapitány parancsára küldtek nem pedig Ginrei utasítása végett, egy szóval hagyj békén és kotródj innen!

Nem hogy Yoruichi de még Minami is meghökkent a monológ miatt. _Most már komolyan tudni akarom, mi a fene folyik itt!_ - gondolta magában az első tiszt és mikor látta hogy Byakuya ismét elindult, sietősen felzárkózott és követte.

Yoruichi lemondott arról, hogy további kínos szócsevejjel visszatessékelje a mogorva kapitányt a városba, és ugyan akkor belátta, hogy némileg igaza van. Most már komolyan ostobának tartotta az öreget... _Ha azt hiszi, hogy Byakuya úgy fog ugrálni, ahogy a kénye kedve tartja az öregnek, hát egy biztos, hogy álomvilágban él._ - gondolta a nő majd azzal köddé vált a két távolodó alak mögött.

Minami erősen lekötötte a nagy kíváncsiság, hogy miről is eshetett szó az előbb, de jelen pillanatban kész öngyilkossággal ért volna fel, hogy még most ő ezek után faggatózzon a témában. Bár nem kellett olyan nagy eszűnek lennie, hogy ha a bátyja itt lett volna és ő is tudomást szerzett volna erről. A halálba is követte volna a kapitányát csak hogy mondja el miről van szó. Be kellett látnia, hogy ez uttal kár hogy lerázták a testvérét.

A második pillanatban a két halálisten meglepetésére Keiji vetődött le az egyik fáról Byakuya mellé. Neki már rá se kellett néznie de tudta hogy mindent hallott. Keiji egy kaján vigyor keretében oldalba bökte a még inkább feszültebb kapitányt és már is bele kezdett a bosszantásába.

- Szóóóóval, mit is vár el tőled az a vénség ha még Yoruichit is ugrasztotta utánad, hmmm? - Byakuya erős ingert érzett arra hogy előrántsa Senbonzakurat és egy pillanat alatt kivégezze a bosszantó "barátját" , de mivel még volt egy ici-pici önuralma, úgy vélekedett egy két nappal elhalasztja a merényletet.

- Keiji, nem elég hogy pofátlan vagy, de azért áruld már el nekem, miért is nem öltelek még meg? - fordult szikrázó szemekkel a vigyorgó barátjára.

- Egyszerű! Egyrészt mert nem mered megtenni, másrészt meg nem is tudnád kivitelezni, harmadrészt meg tekintettel vagy a húgomra, amit hatalmas lelkesedéssel díjazok. - válaszolt a legkönnyedt hangon és az az otromba vigyor még mindig nem akart eltűnni a képéről.

- Mondtam már neked az évek során, hogy baromira idegesítesz és hogy túlságosan öntelt vagy?

- Igen, az egyiket ötször a másikat hússzor!

Minami legszívesebben rájuk kiabált volna, de rögtön elvetette ezt az abszurd ötletet hisz elég furcsán festene, ha a saját felettesét ordítaná le, bár nem mintha Renjivel ne tette volna már meg az évek során, de Byakuya egészen más eset. Beérte mindössze annyival, hogy megköszörülte torkát, mire kissé jobban magára vonta a figyelmet, mint azt szerette volna, ugyan is a két férfi azonnal megpördült és mindketten reszkírozták őt. Minami legszívesebben elfutott volna. _Nem tudom, vajon a kapitány villámló tekintete az ami jobban zavar vagy a bátyám öntelt pillantása... Most komolyan, miért is vagyok itt?! _


End file.
